The story of Claire
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: Claire Finnigan is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Her Mother is Sophie Finnigan, married to Seamus Finnigan. Her Uncle is the one and only Harry Potter. Seamus however is not her father. So who is?
1. Chapter 1 At Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**A/N: **Hello people. Here is another story. I've been working on this for ages. and yet some how it feels like i've done barely any thing. If you've read **tears of a victim** i have updated it. But i feel it still maybe a work in progress. This is basically a what if story you may say. I hope you like it as it has been taking up alot of time. Of course i'm open to ideas on how to improve it. Especially this first chapter which i think maybe a bit shaky. So i'm going to stop rambling now and you may read.

I want to dedicate this to my v.best friend Zoe, who i'd be lost with out.

Until next time.

Indie x

Disclaimer: This whole HP thing does not belong to me and i don't own it, so don't think i do okay.

* * *

**The story of Claire.**

**Chapter One: At Platform nine and three Quarters.**

Sophie took Claire's hands in hers and looked in to her daughter's bright green eyes. "Look Claire I know it will be hard going to a new school without all your old friends, but you'll soon make new ones. You can't stay in the muggle world for ever. Can you?"

Claire wriggled out of her mothers hold, causing her flaming red hair to fall out of the loose plait she had only done 5 minutes before, the blue hair band fell to floor gently like a feather. Claire bent down and snatched it up, stuffing it in her jeans pocket. Looking up at her mother Claire spoke. "I don't want to go, I want to go to the same school as Maddy. It's just not fair."

"But Maddy isn't a witch and you are, so therefore you have to go to a school for witches and wizards. Anyway I've talked to Maddy's mum. She says that Maddy can come over for the Christmas holidays."

"But that's ages away Mum!" Claire whined. "Sophie?" A voice called out through the mist on Platform nine and three quarters. Sophie turned away from her daughter. Coming in to vision through the mist stood a tall skinny man, with messy black hair that stood up at the back, although Sophie could not see that now, bright green eyes and glasses. Sophie gasped "Harry!" She quickly glanced at her husband Seamus who was busy trying to stop their eight year old daughter Lucy from crying and also amusing their four year old daughter Amelia. Sophie turned back to Harry who was walking over with a small crowd of other people. With him was Ron, Hermione, Ginny and their children.

"Oh Harry." She cries giving her brother a huge hug. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Hey Claire looking forward to Hogwarts?"

Claire gave her mother a look that could kill and answered with a very grumpy and put out "NO."

"Oh dear, Don't worry about it, it'll be alright. Al's worried about being put in Slytherin too you know."

At Harry's very unhelpful guess at what was bothering Claire about Hogwarts, Claire burst in to tears of frustration. "Mum what if I get put in Slytherin?"

"Oh Claire don't worry about it. Honestly I won't hate you if you go there. I'll love you just as much as ever."

"Why didn't you say Al was starting too mum?" Claire said, sniffing slightly as she said this.

"Oh Honey, I completely forgot. You know me. I'm too scatter brained to remember stuff. Hey I bet Al will let you sit in the same compartment as him. Won't you Al?" Sophie turned to her nephew. "Yeah. Claire you can sit with me and Rose."

"Rose?"

"Oh yeah, Rose come here."

A young girl the same age as Claire came over. She had very bushy reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She was quite tall for her age and slim too.

"Claire this is my other cousin Rose."

"Hi, Rose. I'm Claire."

Suddenly the whistle blew loud and clear. Sophie looked urgently at Seamus. "Come on Claire time to go." He said. "Okay." Claire said and she gave him a quick hug, before leaping on to the train with Rose and Albus. Sophie gave her, her luggage. " Don't lose anything. Behave yourself and work hard." she said.

"Okay Mum. I know." Claire moaned. Then feeling rather guilty she whispered. "I'll miss you mum."

"I'll miss you too." Sophie whispered back giving Claire a kiss on the cheek." She stepped back the train began to move. "See you at Christmas. Bye Al. Bye Rose." she shouted over the noise of the train. The train picked up speed and soon it was out of sight altogether.

Ron turned to Sophie. "Claire's got very red hair."

"Yes Ron, yes she has." Sophie sighed.

"Well we'd best be off. Come on Soph." Seamus said recognising the air of discomfort "Bye Harry, Ginny." She said hugging her brother. "Bye Lilly." she said bending down to hug her little niece.

"Bye Aunty Sophie." Lilly answered. Ginny gave Sophie a hug." Ginny , you'll have to come over sometime soon. How about Sunday. You could come for dinner. Bring the kids."

"Oh Sophie. Harry will love that. Yes we'll definitely do that."

"Well, we'll be off then. Bye Ron, Hermione, Hugo. See you on Sunday Harry." Harry frowned but smiled at her. "Okay see you then." Sophie grabbed Seamus' arm and the four of them disapperated.

* * *

**A/N **Well there it was. i hope it was all right. if not, or you have a sugestion then review. Reviews are GOD. well not literally, but you get my meaning. Soo i shall shut up and you will now review. You know you want to. :)

Indie x


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Find

**A/N: **Okay so here is chapter two. It is quite a bit longer than chap 1 but i just couldn't find an appropriate place to stop. I hope you enjoy it, it's getting more in to Claires story now so things some things should begin to unfold.

I want to thank spacelove for adding this story to your alert list, you've made me v.happy, which is something as the truely _lovely _English weather is annoying me this morning, so i'm going to say that this is for you as u have cheered me up.

Remember people review!

till next time

Indie x

**Disclaimer: **As i am sure u know i don't own Harry Potter J.K.Rowling does, keep on knowing that.

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Find.**

On the train Claire sat clutching her wand in her hand. "You know Al, I love my wand."

"I love my wand too. What's your's made of ? "

"It's 12 inches and made of willow with a unicorn tail core. Its supposed to be great for charms. But I'd still rather be without my wand and have gone to a muggle secondary school, you know."

"What with Maddy?"

"Yeah. What if she forgets me, Al!"

"She won't forget you. Nobody in there right mind could forget you. You're far to loud to be forgotten. And anyway she lives next door to you."

"I know, but I won't be home till Christmas, will I . Hey Rosie you should come over with Al at Christmas ."

"Maybe, I'll ask mum and don't call me Rosie."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Hey Claire how come you hair is bright red, also you look like your mum but nothing like your dad."

"Huh, what. Oh, er, Seamus he's not my real dad."

"Oh!"

"My mum married him when I was two. When I was three she had Luce. When I was seven she had Mia. They're actually my half sisters."

"Oh, so who is your dad?" At this Claire paused for a second before saying. "I - I don't know. My mum won't tell me."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really, from what mum says he sounds like bit of an idiot. But I'll get it out of her one day." In the corner of the compartment Albus smiled to himself and quietly laughed at what Claire was saying. "Oh! Your Dad must have red hair. It would explain why you've got red hair."

"I suppose. I've never really thought about it."

"My dad's got red hair, but I take after Mum."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Did Al say you were his cousin?"

"Yes!" Claire answered. She was beginning to get annoyed with all the questions. "I'm his cousin too! His mum is my dad's sister. How are you related to him? Oh that was stupid. You're Mum must be Al's dad's sister. Sorry it was a silly question." Claire nodded. "You like your questions don't you!" she said.

"Sorry. Dad says I ask too many question. Mum says she was always asking questions at my age. Dad says that not true, she was always answering them. I think Dad blames her for how I am though. You know what Dads are like!"

"Cool." Claire muttered. She turned away and started staring out of the window ad across the distant fields that were whizzing by. 'I miss Maddy' she thought to her self. 'And some how I'm stuck with my cousin and this barmy question loving cousin of his. I think it's enough to drive anybody mad.'

The door of the train compartment slid open. An old fragile woman wearing deep red robes with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on them, pushing a trolley looked in. "Anything off the trolley, dears? Claire looked up and shook her head. Al stood up and rummaged in his pockets for some gold. "Er a pumpkin pasty and three chocolate frogs please."

"There you go." The Trolley lady said. "One galleon dear."

Al handed her the money and sat back down. "Anything for you dear?" The woman asked Rose. "No thanks." Rose replied. The Trolley Lady shut the door and went on down the train.

"Here, you two have a chocolate frog." Al said, chucking Claire and Rose a chocolate frog each.

"Thanks Al." Claire said.

Night fell, and the lights on the train turned on. Rose looked at her watch. "we'll be there soon, best get changed into our school robes." Claire stopped staring out of the window and reached up for her suitcase. She pulled out her plain black robes. The three of them pulled their robes over their muggle clothes. The train continued to chug along the railway line and then pulled into Hogsmeade station. The train came to a halt. Leaving their luggage on the train Albus, Rose and Claire edged through the crowded corridors and out onto the platform.

"Firs' years, Firs' years. Over here. Firs' years." Hearing the shouts they pushed through the packed station towards the giant man. "Ok is that you all? Any one else? Come on now you. Righ' follow me."

Huddling together in the cold the first years followed the giant man. They walked down some steep slippery steps towards the great black lake, the black waters glistening under the bright moon. In the shining water a dozen large boats drifted by the edge of the lake. The first years got into the boats. Five to each boat. Rose, Albus and Claire got into one together. Two girls got in after them. One had waist length black hair and a very snooty look on her face and her nose pointing upright enhanced that look some what more. The other looked a bit friendlier. She had wavy blonde hair that fell softly around her shoulders. Her eye's were a silvery grey. "Claire?" She asked. Claire glanced up and gasped with shock. "MADDY!" Maddy sat down next to her. "Claire , what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same?"

"I, are you muggle-born Claire?"

"Er, no, My mum is a witch. Seamus is a wizard. Are you?"

"No! Why would I be a muggle-born." with this Maddy flicked her white-blonde hair over her shoulders. "I'm pure blood."

"Oh."

The girl with the raven black hair coughed loudly. Rose rolled her eyes, thinking of something her mother had told her.

"Claire this is my friend Ursula, she is of the pure-blood line too. Ursula, Claire is my next door neighbour. We went to school together. You know how terrible it was that Mother made me go to a muggle school."

"Oh yes Madeline. I'm so glad my Mother didn't make me got to a muggle school." Ursula replied her nose pointing up almost at a right angle now.

Suddenly the boats began to move and Claire clenched the edge.

"Oh Claire, I forget you get sea-sick." Madeline sighed a look of slight disgust in her face. "Just don't get sick on me alright."

Claire nodded. What's got into Maddy she thought, why is she acting all weird with me, she going all nasty. No funny jokes, no little giggles. Maybe something is wrong.

"Who is the giant man, Al." Claire asked.

"Oh er, now James did say - oh yeah that's Hagrid. Well I should say Professor Hagrid. I have to go and have tea with him on Friday dad said. Why don't you and Rose come with me."

"Do you think Hagrid would mind much?" Rose asked.

"Na, dad said he's a real softy."

"Oh!" said Rose, Claire giggled a bit at the comment from Uncle Harry.

The girl Ursula coughed again. Rose turned and looked her. " What?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, I merely wanted to comment on how much you." she pointed directly at Albus. " Look like the famous Harry Potter."

"Huh, oh yeah well he is my dad." Albus said proudly

"Your dad." Ursula snorted with disbelief. "Unlucky."

"Whys that?" Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well my dad's friend Draco Malfoy says your dad's is a bit of a well arrogant git."

"Well obviously your dads mate has not got a brain. My dad is hero."

"My mum and dad are hero's to." Rose commented.

"Really and who are they little miss know-it-all."

"Ron and Hermione Weasley, actually."

"Oh lovely and what about you? Huh." Ursula said turning on to Claire.

"Er well my d-I mean my mum is Harry potter's sister. Sophie Petunia Fin- well she got married, but you get the picture."

"Harry Potter doesn't have a sister.

"Show's how much you know doesn't it then." Albus retorted.

"Oh will you lot please shut up." Madeline said. " We are almost there."

Claire turned around, the boats were entering a cave under a huge spectacular castle, that loomed powerfully above them. The boats lined up at the shore and the students clambered on to the rocky pathway." Up those stairs you lot." Hagrid ordered." Come on now."

The first years went up the stairs and stood in front of a large wooden door. The door slowly creaked open revealing yet more stairs. A tall, thin stern looking women stood at the top of the them. Her eyes surveyed the quivering damp cold children before her. "I am Professor Mcgonagall. Please follow me." She lead the first years along a dark corridor out into the castle. The brightly lit corridor seemed almost eerie to Claire.

Professor Mcgonagall lead them to some large bronze doors." Now then you are to wait here until we are ready for you." And with that she disappeared through the great doors. Claire looked up at the great doors. Above them carved into the stone was the school crest and the school motto which read. _'__ Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam, Titillandus.__'_

Claire turned to Rose, who stood shaking with nerves beside her. " Rose do you know what that means?"

"What does what mean?" Rose asked confused.

"That. The motto." Claire said pointing up above the doors.

"Oh, that. I read in _Hogwarts a History_, that it means, 'never tickle a sleeping Dragon'."

"Cool." Said Claire rather amused. " Good piece of advise, huh."

"I suppose!" Rose giggled.

"Hey what house do think you'll be in Rose?" Claire asked. " I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor!" Said a nasty voice that did not belong to Rose. Claire turned to see Madeline with her eyes raised in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"Oh never mind you wouldn't understand. You don't understand much after all."

Claire looked at the floor her eyes filling with tears. Why was Maddy being so nasty, what had she done now. Maddy has always had a bit of a temper, but she had never been so plain nasty before. She felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Rose. Claire wiped her eyes.

"Try me." She said feeling more confident now she knew she had some one beside her. All her resentment towards Rose instantly vanished and was replaced with gratefulness. "Well?

" Oh just something to do with Gryffindors being arragont pigs, and having no brains, I expect you'll be suited there. I'm pure blood and Slytherin all the way as Gryffindor is , well, the home of Mud-bloods, half-bloods and blood-traitors."

But before Claire could say anything to that the doors to the great hall opened and Mcgonagall appeared.

" We are ready for you." she said.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so there u have the second chapter. You know at this rate i reckon all my Author Notes are going to be the same.

I'm going to leave it a while before i added any more as i have exams at the mo, and as this week is half term i should probably revise as much as i can. so remember to review. Pretty please. If u do i will dedicate a chap 2 u.

byesee bye,

Indie x


	3. Chapter 3 The Parting Of Ways

**A/N: **So here is chapter three. I am sorry about the mix up , I can't understand how I managed to upload chpter five, still never mind here is the real thing. In some ways this is quite an important chapter. In other ways i hope its not to boring.

This chapter is dedicated to a few people.

firstly i thank lozpoz for her review, i have to say i am thinking along the same lines, but i'm sure every thing will work out for the best, how ever it does work out also thank you for adding me to your fav author, author alert, fav story, and story alert list. I feel so luved.

Secondly thank you to Ginny Rocks My Sock, for adding me to your story Alert list it makes me to know people read this.

And thirdly for ever has had the patience to wait for me to upload the right chapter.

So thats all i am going to say for now, remember to review, cause i luv them and don't forget, HP 4 eva!

see u all soon

Indie x

Disclaimer: It would if I did own HP but sadly I don't bcause if I had come up with all of that I would be , and would spend half of my days entertaining( and quite possibly failing to) u lot. Still neva mind.

**Chapter Three: Parting of Ways.**

Claire stood shaking out of fear in front of the whole school, soon the sorting would begin and she would have to sit on the stool put on that hat and have everyone in the whole school stare at her.

Mcgonagall came and stood by the stool and hat. She unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Ailes, Sophia."

A girl with honey brown hair came forward, she put on the hat. Five seconds later.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Sofia ran over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Anon, Maria."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Benett, Sandra."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Borogh, Madeline."

Madeline step forward. Claire shuddered. Where would Maddy go? She thought. Madeline grabbed the hat and had barely place it on her head when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN."

Madeline jumped down looking very smug. She ran over to the Slytherin table. Claire sighed , that was that Maddy had taken her path. All that was left now was to see where she herself would go. Many more people went up and time past, Claire lost concentration and started to daydream as she stared blankly up at the ceiling of the great hall then her name was called out making her jump.

"Finnigan, Claire."

Claire shivered and walked carefully over to the stool. She sat down and Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm, interesting, very, yes. Not quite who you appear to be, are you. Yes, not so much of a Finnigan attitude about you. Some thing else. You are scared. Slytherin? Worried of losing something. Some one? Ad yet there is a reluctance to be in that house. Still I mainly see a Potter's heart in you, so it had better be….."

"GRYFFINDOR."

The hat shouted. Claire smiled happily and ran over to the table and sat next to her cousin James. " Well done." James whispered. Claire glanced over to the Slytherin table. Madeline sat there her face an echo of disappointment. Claire knew that despite her knew attitude, there was something in Maddy's heart that had wished Claire had joined her. Claire turned around just in time to see " Follum, Danielle", be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then she noticed a familiar looking blond hair boy standing near the front of the crowd of first years, a boy she was sure had been over to Maddy's house before and they had played with him.

" Malfoy, Scorpios."

The boy, Scorpios, walked forward. At the name Claire knew that he was the boy she had thought he was, and, she thought, I bet he goes exactly the Maddy is.

"SLYTHERIN."

Claire sighed. She had been right. Why was her whole world changing. All the people she had thought she could trust were turning out to be horrible, still, she reckoned with her self, I mustn't give up hope yet.

"Mauran, Ursula."

The nasty friend of Madeline's came forward and placed the hat on her head with a evil elegant grace.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Just as I thought." Claire muttered under her breath.

"Potter, Albus."

Claire watched her cousin step forward and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Claire cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor.

"Soroy, Andrew."

Next up came a young boy with white blond hair, he looked nervously at a girl next to him who looked very similar to him. She smiled at him reassuringly and he went up.

"RAVENCLAW."

Then came his twin sister.

"Soroy, Benise."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Weasley, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Rose ran down. "The hat wanted me to go into Ravenclaw but I couldn't possibly left you all alone with Albus. Could I." Rose whispered when she sat down next to Claire.

Some more people sorted and then lastly with " Zana, Benjamin." being sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF." it ended.

Professor Mcgonagall picked up the stool and Hat and walked out of the great hall.

Professor Dingly stood up and clapped his hands. The slight chatter that had aroused in the hall died down and everyone turned to face him. "Welcome back every one to a new school year, and a warm welcome to our new first years. Now I'm sure every one is very hungry so, Dig in." Dingly clapped his hands again and the plates filled by magic with the most delicious foods.

Claire gasped as it all appeared. " Wow." she said. She reached out and dished out herself spaghetti bolognaise. For pudding she had sticky toffee pudding with hot custard.

Having finished Claire pushed her plate away from herself. "I'm stuffed. I don't think I could possibly eat any more." she said to Rose.

"Me neither." Said Rose pushing her plate away too. They turned to Albus who was still stuffing his face with drumsticks. Rose rolled her eyes. " Honestly boy!" She said. " No manners at all."

"You should see Al's face when Mum's made him carrot cake." Claire said."

"What's it like?" Rose asked her eyebrow's raised."

"You can't see it for all the icing on his face. Honestly he eats like a pig!"

"Oh, no different to how he eats at my place then!" Rose laughed.

"Hey!" Al protested food flying out of his mouth.

"Ew." Claire said. " Al if your gonna stuff you face to exploding point don't talk. It really isn't nice"

Al nodded swallowed and turned to talk to a boy sitting next to him. Claire rolled her eyes and glanced at Rose and the two burst in to laughter. People started to leave their seats.

"I think we should go up and find the common room." Claire said to Rose and Albus.

" Yeah, look I think that prefect is taking first years lets follow him."

And so Claire, Rose and Albus left the hall, stomachs full, prepared for what ever this school could through at them.

**A/N: **so yes i suppose i did kinda leave it on a cliff hanger but it's not a proper cliff hanger, not like saying _"and then Rosie fell from the cliff but..." _is it so i'm sure u'll all forgive me. Remember review please.

luv u all

Indie x

P.S. U have no idea of how long it took for me to get all those names in alphabetical order. It was murder! Okay so that sounds really stupid but I had to come up with all these characters, which will probably be featured later on in this story, at least if just mentioned in passing, and then put them in the right order and decide what House they were to be in. still I did it. There we go, fuss over. Indie


	4. Chapter 4 Claire's Secret

**A/N: **Heya people. How is u all? I am in a v. good mood 2day. Anyways straight 2 the dadications.

firstly to KStover thank u 4 adding me to ur Author alert list. makes me v. happy.

secondly to uzumaki misaki thanks 4 the review, everything is explained in this chapter, and i have 2 say .no offense but that would be kinda weird. Also thanks 4 adding me 2 ur story alert list.

Okay so now i've done that i will remind u that i like reviews so go ahead and review. By the way i've kinda caught up 2 where i've written up 2 so far. I've written no 5 and seven in rough need 2 type them up, and i'm in the middle of writting no 6, so u'll have 2 wait a while now . after i've finished my exams i may be able 2 add something more reguarly but i go back 2 school nxt week so ul have wait. soz.

This chap is v. important but i promise things get better after it.

keep reading keep writing, keep on luving HP.

Indie x

**Disclaimer:** I definatly do not own Harry Potter and JKRowling definatly does. End of story. well this story isn't ended but that disclaimer is.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Claires Secret.**

Later that same night the three of them sat in the common room talking. Claire was curled up on a sofa by the fire reading a book her mum had given her.

"What's that?" Rose asked. Albus answered. " She reading my dad's biography. What book are you on Claire?"

" The sixth one." She answered not looking up from the book.

"Cool. Is it good." Rose asked.

Claire looked at her. "Well, obviously it's good. Although we still have to wait another three months or so for the last book. Hey, wait have you not read these?"

"My parent's don't want me to."

"What. Why?" Claire said sitting upright, closing the book and putting it on the floor.

"Do you mind." Albus said picking up the book. " I forgot to bring my copies." Claire nodded and turned back to Rose.

"Well, they say there is stuff in them they don't want me to know. I've read the first four but they won't let me read, five and six."

"Oh. Do you want to read it. You can borrow my copies. I've got them all with me. I thought it might be handy. Mum said that it's bound to crop up in History of Magic at some stage as it is a very important event."

"Would you mind if I did. But promise me you don't tell my mum and dad."

"I won't. They're up in my trunk, you can go and choose one now if you like."

"Okay. Thanks." And with that Rose ran out of the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked her.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused.

" Are you okay with, you know Rose."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Claire asked despite the fact that she knew perfectly well what he meant.

" Oh come on, you know the whole-"

" Stop," Claire butted in. "I don't want to talk about the whole dad thing."

"What dad thing?" a voice asked. Claire turned around there stood Rose holding a book in her hands looking a bit tear full. " You - you said you don't know who your dad is. Why wouldn't you tell me? Does Al know?"

" Look I do know who my dad is. I'm not meant to, but me and Al over heard my mum, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny talking about it. They don't know we know."

" Why won't you tell me?"

" Look Rose I like you a lot and I don't want to lose your friendship which I'm sure I will if I tell you. I don't want you to hate me."

" Why would I hate you if you tell me who you dad is." Rose exclaimed a rather bemused look on her face.

"You really want to know?" Claire whispered

" Can't you just trust me. I won't tell any one."

" Fine. You know my dad, very well in fact due to the fact that my dad is also your dad."

"Claire that's not funny, stop joking and just tell me."

" I just did." and with that Claire stormed out of the common room and up to their dormitory.

Albus glanced at Rose and put Claire's book down. "She's telling the truth Rose."

"But- but I don't understand. I mean my dad would never have an affair."

"He didn't."

"But then how."

"I wish I could show you in this book" Al said holding up Claire's book. "but well it doesn't tell all the details and the last ones not out yet."

"Oh, can't you tell me."

" Only bits, not the full story. Is that okay."

Rose nodded. "Tell me all you know" she said.

"When Aunt Sophie was fifteen, when she have been about to she should her fifth year at hog warts, she found out she was a witch. A mistake had occurred on the list of first years and when she should have started at the age of eleven she was missed of the list and never got her letter and didn't find out she was a witch. However at the age of fifteen Professor Dumbledore saw the mistake and sorted it out, and so she started at Hogwarts where she met my mum, they were in the same year, they became best friends and some how she managed to study five years worth of magical education in one year. Which I have to say was a very amazing feat, as she went on to get nine OWL's passing them all with exceeds expectation apart from defence against the dark arts which she got an 'Outstanding' for."

" Wow! I had no idea Sophie was so clever. I mean I know that is hard to say when you look at my mum, but really wow!"

" Without your mum she wouldn't have done it Rose. She and your mum were really close, I reckon she closer with your mum than she was with my mum. Aunt Hermione helped her catch up and cope with all the work she had piled on top of her. Not that I'm saying Auntie Sophie isn't bright, cause she is, just she couldn't have done it with out your mum. In fact because she knew your mum she became friends with your dad and my dad. It wasn't until near the end of her fifth year I think that she found that my dad was her brother. I think Dumbldore told them but I can't be certain."

"Wait didn't my dad go out with some terrible Lavender girl in his sixth year, so when did he start going out with Sophie." Rose interrupted.

" I thought you hadn't read those books."

" I haven't but mum likes to tease dad with the time she set those birds on him . Mum says she'll do it again sometimes." Rose giggled.

"Oh. Well anyway Aunt Sophie liked your dad, but he was going out with Lavender. After he broke up with Lavender, she told him how she felt and they started dating. Although I have to admit it was in much more of a civilized fashion than the way Uncle Ron and Lavender had dated, however they didn't tell any one, I think only my mum knew. Sophie then took her OWL's and then her sixth year came around. However she missed sixth year and stayed with Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill."

"Oh, why?"

"Well being the sister of Harry Potter comes with the hazard of Death Eaters wanting to kill you."

"Oh dear, poor Sophie. Did she survive?"

"Y'know for a brainy person you sure do ask some dumb questions?"

"Oops, sorry. So what exactly were mum, dad and Uncle Harry doing then?"

"Oh they were busy doing important stuff, but I am not going to go into that right now. You'll find out when you read the books, although you'll have to wait for the seventh book to come out for that bit so tough."

"Aw that's not fair."

"Tough, can I continue now." Albus asked impatiently. Rose hastily nodded.

"Well during that year Aunt Sophie only saw your dad properly twice. She barely saw him during the final battle as she and mum were a bit preoccupied with the Death Eaters. They continued going out until the February before Claire was born. That is about a year and a half before you were born."

"So how exactly did they break up then?" Rose asked.

"Well I think the relation ship was breaking down a bit and Aunt Sophie noticed that your dad liked your mum a bit more than he liked her. So she left him. Because she wanted him to be happy. Although I don't think she fully believed that he liked your mum. Then in the may that followed she found that she was having Claire. She got a bit panicky and didn't really know what to do. She told my mum and dad but swore them to secrecy. Then she moved to Winchester. When Claire was three she met Uncle Seamus, they got married and had Lucy and Mia."

"Wow, so that is Sophie's story. Actually Al one last thing, does Seamus know who Claire's dad is."

"I think so. From what I've heard Uncle Seamus helped Aunt Sophie get over him."

"I - I had no idea, that Claire's mum had to go through al of that. I feel really bad that I thought Claire was just joking."

"Talking about me are you." An angry voice said. Rose turned , Claire stood there in front of her, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I could trust you Al but no, just go and tell every one why don't you. Having a nice laugh behind my back weren't you. _'Oh Claire was just joking, how could she.' _"

"What no Claire we weren't saying that. Honestly , I believe you now. Al explained it all."

"What ever and Al why the heck would you do that. I told you to never tell anyone unless I said, you promised ."

" I have a right to know Claire. This is my dad too that were are talking about." Rose argued.

"Yeah well , I don't know if you noticed but that my mum not yours that your talking about. It's nothing to do with you. If you tell your dad I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what? Any way my dad should know your mum should have told him."

"What! Why should mum do that. Do you know what she's been through cause there is stuff that even Al doesn't know. This whole thing was hard enough on mum as it was and you want it to have been harder."

"You know, maybe your right, Dad not knowing is a good thing. If he did know about you, he'd hate you." Rose yelled.

"Why- you - you." Claire stuttered before running back up to the girls dormitory crying her heart out.

"Well that went well." Al muttered.

"I can't believe her. How dare she. I never want to speak to her again."

And with that Rose grabbed her bag and stormed out of common room muttering a quick "Library" to Al. Al stared after her, a startled look on his face.

" girls." he muttered." They are all the same."

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEWS, REVIEWS I LUV REVIEWS. SO REVIEW AND U SHALL MAKE ME A V.HAPPY BUNNY!

Ha ha!

till nxt time

Indie x


	5. Chapter 5 Losing Madeline

**A/N: **Hi people, gosh it's been quite a while, i hope i haven't been annying anyone. If i have er well soz. Now that all exams are over and done with and my secondary school life is quite most definatly over i all of a sudden have alot of spare time, so besides search for job and luck having taken its form of NEXT. i am v.happy. However this free time also seems to have supplied me with the time to do alot writting. yay. So hopefully this will mean that i can get some where with my story now. However i do appear to have about four or five stories on the go, but hey thats just me, ,Miss.Super.Unorganised. Hmm maybe that should have been my pen name. But neva mind.

So now i'm going to shut up and stop rambling and tlk to u about the important things. K now i really rather like this chap. It's not really long, but hey i think it works. Also you get to kinda understand Maddy, so this her chap yeah. Gosh i am mad.

Now i haven't had any reviews in the time i've been occupied with other things, but i like doing dedications so this is for my dad who read the stories to me so well, and in such a way that when i read the books they sound just like he read.

luv u all.

Indie x

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter says I don't own this, and he should know!

**

* * *

******

Chapter Five. Losing Madeline.

It was the first day of the school year and Claire and Rose had double transfiguration first thing. Rose got up from the Gryffindor table. " I forgot to bring my bag down. I be back in a minute." She said.

"What ever." Claire muttered as Rose hurried out of the hall. The icy silence between them spoke of the night before, that they had both ignored. Both wanting to bring up the subject but neither daring. Claire put her piece of uneaten toast down and looked up from the time table Professor Mcgonagall had given her. She glanced across the hall before getting up and walking hurriedly over to the Slytherin table. There at the end of the table sitting with Ursula, Scorpios, and a second year girl that she knew to be called Zana Travnor, was Madeline.

"Maddy." She called out.

Madeline looked up. "Oh Claire." she said. "What is it?" There was a tone of reluctance in her voice as if she wasn't bothered with what ever Claire had to say.

"I-I just wanted to know if you've got transfiguration this morning."

"Maybe I have, why?" Madeline said.

"Oh, er, well I thought maybe we could sit together."

"And name me one _good _reason of why _I_ should want to do that!"

"But-but well aren't we friends?" Claire stuttered. Madeline went a bright shade of red and shuffled her shoe in a way that showed how awkward she felt about this.

"What makes you think Madeline is friends with you." Zana sneered. "I means who's ever heard of a Slytherin being best friends with a _Gryffindor_!"

"Anyway she's sitting with me during Transfiguration not some filthy Gryffindor blood traitor." Ursula butted in. Claire looked at Madeline. "Maddy?" she whispered.

"Oh just get lost will you." Ursula sniped before giving her a shove. At this Claire burst into tears and ran off. "Claire, I…"Madeline stuttered after.

"Come on Madeline." Zana said putting an arm over Madeline's shoulder." you're better of with out her. We've done you a favour, you don't want to be seen with the likes of her. Now I'll show you and Ursula where you'll have transfiguration."

As they passed the Gryffindor table Madeline avoided meeting the eyes of the girl who had been her best friend her whole life, whom she knew she had now lost. She noticed the girl Rose coming into the hall. She saw the look of worry on her face as she saw her upset friend. And she secretly wished it was her who was running over to comfort Claire. But it wasn't and Madeline could nothing but hurry on to Transfiguration.

"What's the matter Claire?" Rose asked dumping her bag on the table. She put a had on Claire shaking shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"M-Maddy." Claire sobbed. "I think she hates me."

"What but I thought you were friends with her." Rose said, even though she hadn't understood why Claire had even liked her, she had respected their friendship and so hadn't questioned it.

"We were. But-but Maddy seems to not like me any more. Ever since that nasty Ursula girl."

"Oh." Rose said unsure of what to say as Claire continued to sob.

"We were always best friends. You know that boy Scorpios Malfoy. We were friends with him. But now all that matters to Maddy is Ursula, Zana and Scorpios. She doesn't care about me anymore."

"Oh well people do change. Maybe being with her Slytherin friends has pressurised her into being different. It happens. Maybe it's best you just forget about her."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean no offence ,but in the time I've known, well I've never really liked the look of her. I mean she looks a bit well er two faced."

"I know she has a bit of a temper but I'd never call her two faced!"

"Look what ever the Maddy you used to know was like, well this Maddy isn't that. She changed and we can't do anything about it. Look just cheer up yeah. There's no point on dwelling on the negative things in life is there." Rose smiled at her. Claire sniffed and dried her eyes with a hankie. "Thanks Rose." She said.

"What for?" Rose said.

"Well just for being here. I'm sorry about last night. Y' know the whole dad thing. I should have trusted you more. Are you all okay with it?"

"I think so. Albus did his best to explain it all. I've just got get my head around the fact that you're my half sister and my dad has no idea what so ever."

Claire giggled. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But you got to admit that when you put it like that it does sound kind of funny."

"Yeah." Rose said laughing too now. At this point Albus joined them." Good to see you two getting along again."

"Yeah we sorted ourselves out and Al I'm sorry I snapped at you it was wrong you were just trying to help."

"It's okay, understand, so why else are you so happy?"

"Oh I'm well rid of Maddy!"

"Oh, how come." Albus asked.

"Lets just say I saw the light." Claire said "Come on Rose let's find Mcgonagall's room."

"Yeah don't want to be late on our first ever lesson."

"Guy's it only half past seven it's not going to take us an hour and a half to find her room." Albus said a surprised look on his face.

"Al it's half eight you dim-wit." Claire said.

"What! But I haven't had any breakfast yet!" Albus exclaimed.

"Well you should have gotten up earlier then shouldn't you." Rose giggled.

"Come on Rose, we don't want to be ate remember." Claire said tugging on Roses robes.

"Yeah, see you Al."

"Bye." Al grumpily.

"Hey Rose sit next to me?" Claire said as they left.

"Of course." Rose replied.

And the two girls left the hall to find their class room leaving Al to wolf down his breakfast, at lightening speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was all i know it's not really long, but i hope u enjojed it.

Remember that review icon is at the bottom of the page i hope ur cursor finds it.

Indie x


	6. Chapter 6 ' leave well alone'

**A/N:** Well here we are with chapter six, y'know i'm quite happy with how this is going, this chap has had a few title, and i originally planned it to end differently, but i like the way this going so there, hang on a sec i all ready said that din i. oh well. hee hee.

So i hope you like this. I have decided to dedicate this chap to Wilhelmina Willoughby, for her reply to the review i made of her story and you the reader for reading this. yay.

So read and enjoy. wooo. hmm i'm hyper today, i will tell u why i'm going to see Angus, thongs and perfect snogging. can't wait. shall shut up now. lol.

Indie x

**Disclaimer:** this does definatly belong to me. shame.

**

* * *

******

Chapter Six: '... leave well alone.'

Transfiguration was not the most pleasant of affairs for Claire as she found that firstly she could not understand a word of what Professor Mcgonagall was saying, secondly Rose was glaring at Madeline and Ursula the whole time, thirdly Scorpios was making snide remarks at her and Rose when ever Mcgonagalls back was turned and fourthly despite the fact that Rose appeared to be listening to nothing Mcgonagall was saying she managed to transform her match in to needle on her very first try whilst Claire left with homework to practice the spell. So over all the morning was not going brilliantly for her.

The bell rang at eleven for break and Mcgonagall dismissed them." God I didn't get any of that." Claire exclaimed after Mcgonagall had left the room leaving on a few people left in there.

"Don't' worry." Rose said cheerily." I'll go over it with you. I think you need to flick your wand upwards a bit more. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it with a bit more practice."

"As sure as pigs can fly maybe." Claire sighed, she tucked her chair in under her desk and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Ah but Claire they can!" Rose laughed stuffing her quill and notes in her bag.

"Only when we make them." Claire said and she nudged Rose. Rose grabbed her bag and put a mock offended look on her face." I thought that counted."

"Nope, not in the slightest." Claire laughed." Come on, by the time we've found the hall it'll be time for us to be in charms and we won't be able to ask James where we are." Rose rolled her eyes and the two of them made their way to the doorway. Ursula shoved past Claire making her fall over.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry." Ursula giggled. Madeline laughed. "It was just an accident, don't cry okay Claire, we want no tears out of you. Don't go running to mummy!"

"Hey, leave Claire alone." Rose said. "Just because Mcgonagalls not here , doesn't give you a right to be nasty to her."

"Oh I see you've got yourself a new best friend Claire, was "Maddy" not good enough for you!" Ursula teased. Madeline went bright red, a slightly hurt look on her face." leave it Ursula, lets go she muttered. Ursula raised her eyebrows at Claire and flicked her long black hair over her shoulders and walked head held high out of the room, Madeline followed and glanced briefly over her shoulder. Rose frowned, maybe their was more to Madeline, than it seemed, maybe deep down was the, Maddy, Claire had known. Maybe.

"Oh great." Claire exclaimed breaking Roses trail of thoughts.

"What?" she said.

"I broke my bottle of ink when Ursula shoved me. I got black ink all over my notes, everything."

"Don't worry, you can borrow my notes."

"Thanks Rose." Claire said gratefully. "I doubt my notes were any good anyway, but what about my note books they're covered in ink too. What the heck am I going to write on now?"

"Lets go to the hall I'll look through _"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One." _There might be something in there on cleaning up ink."

"What if there isn't anything though?" Claire said as she shut the classroom door behind her and the two of them headed down the hall way to the Great Hall.

"I suppose I could ask James , he's older than us so you never know he may know what we can do."

"Yeah I suppose so. Come one, I'll race you to the Great Hall." Claire giggled running of ahead of Rose."

"Hey wait for me." Said Rose running after her.

The two girls entered the hall and sat them selves down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus. "Al are you reading!" Rose asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that."

"Well it's just the idea of you and a book, I dunno Al, your not really the sort who spends half of their time reading, that's more something Rosie here would do." Claire said and Rose rolled her eyes at the nickname Claire had given her. Claire sat down on the other side of Al and dumped her bag on the table, and rummaged through it to pull out the "the Standard Book of Spells, Grade One" and shoving her bag under her seat.

"What so I'm not allowed to read because it something Rosie, sorry Rose is more likely to do."

"Claire's not saying you can't read books just it's not like you too. Well it's not very like you too."

"For your information its not a book as such it's a comic."

"Oh well that explains it then." Claire muttered as she flicked through her spell book. "Hmm Rosie how about this spell."

Rose rolled her eyes again and got up and looked at the spell book Claire was holding. "Hmm we could try, although it's right at the end of the book so it'll be tough, maybe James will do it if I can't. " Then she looked at Al. "What comic are you reading then?"

"The Avengers."

"The What?" Rose asked looking up from the spell book.

"The Avengers, they're a Marvel Comics creation." Claire said.

"You know who The Avengers are!" Albus said shocked.

"Yes I do, you forget, Seamus' best mate Dean Thomas, muggle born, obsessed with Marvel Comics, besides West ham. He comes over quite a lot, and well he used to show me his old comics. My favourite was "Power Pack" though, he and Seamus got me some Power pack books for my eighth birthday you see."

"Wait, so what exactly are these Avengers then." Rose frowned pointing at Albus' comic.

"Their super heroes, The Avengers is made of lots of different supers heroes, y'know Spider Man, Captain America, Spider Women etcetera, etcetera. You get the picture. So they are a group of super heroes they basically fight the super villains. Like Doctor Doom, although it tends to be The Fantastic Four who fights him. So do you understand now." Claire explained.

"Er I think so, so basically people with powers fighting other people with powers , yeah."

"Well that's a way to put it." Al muttered turning back to his comic.

"So they're like witches and wizards."

"No! Although some are. But no they aren't like us, this is a muggle creation. okay, they tend to have one power or extra strength, and that's it, like flying or being stretchy. Plus of course they can all kick butt really well and are shown as bigger and they have more muscles than the normal people although the women are a kind toned down version of the male super heroes, they like curvier stronger women."

"Okay! I think I get it now." Rose laughs." Hmm makes me think of us lot verses Madeline and her groups. They are the baddies and we're the goodies."

"Suppose." Claire shrugged.

"Claire?" Rose asked her.

"What ?" Claire replied.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Claire said putting down her spell book.

"Get lost Albus." Rose ordered and added as an after thought. "Please."

"Well that's nice." Albus muttered, however he obliged thinking it'd be something embarrassing girl talk Rose wanted to have with Claire, so he grabbed his comic and school satchel and sat down next to Daniel Gryffiths, a fellow first year Gryffindor who was in his Potions class.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Can I talk to you about Madeline?"

"Madeline?" Claire said frowning. "Why do we have to talk about her?"

"Because, okay. Now just listen will you.£ Rose said impatiently.

"Fine."

"Look I'm confused okay, I think there is more to Madeline than it seems.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire asked.

"I wonder if maybe she's not as bad as she seems, it's just sometimes she looks really sad and kind of guilty, and well kind of alone."

"Look Rose I can see where your coming from, I see that sometimes too, and it puzzles me but right now I'd rather not discuss it. Maybe another day when things are better, and as you said I'm better of with out her, it's jusy not worth any pain."

Rose twiddled a piece of hair with her fingers

"You can see that can't you Rose?"

Rose looked at Claire. Everything in her nature said 'non'. She was curious and wanted to come to an understanding- she hated not knowing, but she could she could see that Claire wanted to leave well alone, she was hurt and needed time to heal and get used to this new way of life.

"Yes I get that." Rose said and she smiled to herself as Claire called Albus back, it can wait, she thought, we'll sort it when Claire's ready and no sooner.

* * *

A/N: hope u liked it. please review. i shall luv u if u do. hee hee.

Indie x


	7. Chapter 7 The Red Head Gene

**A/N: **Heya people, how r u all. now i've decided to make some changes to the way this is working, i've realised i need to be much more strict with my self so i'm setting myself a target. i'm going to try and get a chapter up each week. what do you think. Any particular day you would like, i was thinking maybe friday. I don't why but it just seems like i have longer to do it that way. weird. So i update not this friday but the next. I think thats fair, right.

I'm going to dedicate this chap to, my mum. i would do it to a reader, but as **no one** has reviewed recently, i can't. meanies. So this is for my mum, who's birthday it is today. Happy b-day mum!

I hope you like this chapter, it made me smile. don't know why!

Indie x

P.S. Remember i like reviews. Please i get v.sad if i don't get any, because then i don't know if people are reading this do i. Your input is much appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven : The red hair gene.**

They had been at Hogwarts a good month now and it was nearing Halloween. It was a bright sunny morning and the corridors were quite busy as it was nearly holiday time. Claire came rushing into the Great Hall, bubbling with excitement. She sat down next to Rose at the Gryffindor table and waved a slightly scrunched up letter in her face.

"Guess what?" she practically yelled into Rose's ear.

"woh, slow down a second." Rose said, taking the letter from Claire. Claire laughed and turned to her plate and said. "Scrambled egg on toast please." The food appeared on her plate. "Mmm, yummy." Then she turned to Rose. "Well, open the letter then Rosie."

"Firstly, don't call me Rosie, and secondly give me a second to do so."

"What ever Rosie Pose." Claire giggled and she started eating her breakfast. Rose rolled her eyes. 'Claire will never stop calling me Rosie will she.' she thought. Sighing she put her fork down and took the letter out of the already opened envelope. She unfolded it and began to read.

"Dear Claire,

How are you? I hope you've settled in well now, from what you've told me all your friends so really nice, and I love the sound of your dorm, makes me think of when I was at school. I hope you're working hard though?"

Rose stopped, this couldn't be what was making Claire so excited. She skimmed over the letter, and then gasped. She looked to the top of the paragraph and read.

"Claire there is something I have to tell you. I would rather wait till Christmas when I see you next, but I fear you would feel rather hurt with me, not to mention shocked. I would rather tell you this face to face, but I don't really see any other way to tell you. I know your thinking why not use the fire but, well I don't know if you'd appreciate me appearing in the common room, and it for you to tell who you want, so I'll just have to do it this way. You see Seamus and I are having , well we're having another baby."

Rose stopped and looked up at Claire. Then she practically screamed with excitement. The letter fell on to the plate unnoticed. She gave Claire a great big hug. "Oh Claire. This is so cool. Do you know what it's going to be."

"No mum doesn't want to know, but I can't wait to find out.

"Have they thought of any names yet?"

"Rosie, she's only three months pregnant, they haven't had time to think yet, mum said she wants us to decide together."

"Aw, lets think of one. Lets chose a really great name to give to your mum."

"Okay, hey how 'bout Ron if it's a boy, that would be really funny." Rose froze and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." Claire whispered. She reached out and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose shrugged it away. "No, really I'm okay. I've just got to get used to the idea. I know it's been over a month since I found out but, I still need time to adjust."

"Hey what's wrong Rose." A voice said. Claire turned to see it was Her cousin James and his best mate Freddie, who was also her cousin only he didn't know that.

"Mum's having another baby, James." She blurted out.

"Aw wow." Albus said suddenly appearing beside Claire. He sat down next to Rose. "Cheer up." He said.

"You can have a look at that letter if you like." Claire said pointing at the letter on Rose's plate.

"Hey maybe the kid will have red hair like you." James said interrupting Claire and he sat down next to Claire.

"Maybe." Claire said, looking rather uncomfortable, I've only got red hair cause of my dad, but the baby could have red hair I suppose cause of mum's mum, she thought, she glances at Rose who seemed to pretending not to have heard the comment.

"Hey Claire talking of red hair, I just thought you really look like my Uncle Ron." Freddie said continuing from where James had left off, as he so often did. At this Rose jumped out of her seat shoved past James, burst into tears and ran out of the hall. Claire got up and glared at Freddie. "Oh you've really blown it now, just gone and stuck your foot in it haven't you. Now I'm going to have to sort out Rose. So thanks a lot." and with that Claire stormed out of the hall after Rose.

"What I say?" Freddie said shocked at the two girls reactions.

"Take a wild guess Freddie." Said Albus picking up Claire's letter off of Rose's plate and opened it up to see what it said.

"Well I only said that she looks like… oh…"

"Precisely." Albus said rolling his eyes.

"But she does. It's true. They're not related or anything so why is Rose so touchy. We don't even know who here dad is."

"Exactly."

"Wait hang on a sec your not saying, wait, are you saying Uncle Ron is her _real_ dad." Freddie said, dropping his voice to a whisper at the end.

"Took you a while to get there didn't it." Albus said.

"Wait are you saying Freddie is right, you are saying that Uncle Ron is , well is her , y'know." James gasped.

"Yep." Albus answered in one of his matter of fact voices.

"But no, he can't be. We always said that Claire has red hair cause of Grandma Lily."

"But is her hair even the same shade of red as Grandma Lily, let alone does she even look anything like Grandma Lily."

"Well, no, but, but it's just not possible."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "You know what Aunt Sophie and Uncle Ron's history is like."

"Yeah, but, but where the proof."

"Look Claire and I over heard Aunt Sophie talking to mum and dad, now if you don't mind I'm going to find two upset girls." And with that Albus put the letter back in the envelope and holding it in his hand he walked away calmly out of the great hall.

James looked at Freddie. Freddie looked at James. They raised their eyebrows and shrugged in unison. Freddie sat down in Claire empty place. "Red heads." Muttered James. "They all have the same terrible tempers."

"Hey." Freddie said and he shoved James of off of the bench.

* * *

A/N: WELL THERE U GO, HOPE U LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATE NEXT FRIDAY. PROMISE.

INDIEX.


	8. Chapter 8 Memories : Part One

**A/N: **hey people, today is friday, and i can't believe i hav this finished, well actually i decided to post half of the chap, so i kinda cheated, but still. The next chap will be part two if you like. Its just it was rather long you see so i thought it would work better this way, as it gives you and me a chance to catch our breath. I hope u like this.

Dedication: hmm well i've thought long nd hard about this but i have decided this chapter goes to (drum roll please) Ginny Rocks My Sock- thank u 4 ur review, and replying to the review i gave u , it made my day.

Now i'm gonna shut as i have a circus to go and see. yes i'm really happy the circus is finally here, _and_ its one i haven't seen before, Eureka. Well i'm not going untill two this aftanoon and its 11:48, precisly so i have a wait so i can type then next chap. btw i'm am getting a bit stuck so if anyone has ideas of what i can do in the future i'd appreciate it as i appear to be going through a phase of writers block.sigh Still it means that if i xan't think of anything i can go and read all of ur fan fics and get all inspired and stuff, and moan at u lot to hurry up and write more, so u'know its not all bad. Right i'm gonna shut up as i'm sure ur all fed up with my rambling and anyway i bet non of u can be bothered to read this author note - review and prove me wrong i dare you to-

C u soon, ok not literally but i'll update nxt friday, promise. :)

Indie x

Disclaimer: i don not own Harry Potter, although i would like to think that Sophie and Claire are mine as i made them up but hey this is an AU- I've been looking up all those short hand fanfic ways so if u don't know it mean alternative universe which this most definatly is.- so they re all mine miney mine, shame i wish Harry, Hermione and Ron were too, still all i can do is wish cause they're is no way on earth i could buy them, oh look this is one long disclaimer and i'm rambling again. bysee bye.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Memories : Part One**

"Rose." Claire called out as she ran out of the hall after her.

"Claire, please I just need some alone time." Rose said tearfully.

"Please, look Freddie didn't know, he meant no offence."

"I know but he's right. Isn't he."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Oh come on you know he's right. I mean the moment I first set eyes on you I thought wow you look just my dad, I mean you are so alike to him your personality, the things you like your looks everything, you are more like him, way more, than I am."

"No I couldn't be, I mean I barely know him. Before that day when I got a glimpse of him on the platform I'd only met him once."

"Once, really, I , I didn't know I mean I would have thought you'd see him more often. At Christmas or when ever."

"No he doesn't know I'm his daughter does he, and anyway Uncle Harry is the only family mum has, I mean Seamus has got family but there in Ireland. I mean obviously mums got aunt Ginny , but well when she found she was pregnant she sort distanced herself from every one apart from Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, only they know the truth, well Seamus knows, but apart from them that's it, so we don't really have an excuse to see him at Christmas do we. I mean I've got a whole bunch of relatives on my dads side that don't even know I exist. I never even met my grandparents, our grandparents. I can hardly walk up to them at Christmas and say hi Ron I'm the daughter you never knew you had, can I stay for Christmas dinner?"

"I see, but how come your so like Dad then? I just don't get it. Your confusing me."

"I, sorry but this is hard to explain, my guess I s genes I suppose, and well, mum told me once that I'm very like Seamus, I mean I did grow up with him as my father figure didn't I. He's more my father than my , _'genetic' _father. So I guess anything in my personalities and likings are from Seamus, rather than from our dad, and maybe Seamus and Ron just happen to be similar." I suppose." Rose said quietly as she sat down on a bench in a corridor and looked out of the stone arched window into the courtyard.

"So when did you meet dad, what happened?" Rose asked curiously as Claire sat down next to her.

"You should remember. I was seven, Mum was still pregnant, though this was in January, Mia came in the late June. We had gone out shopping in Diagon Alley it was for one of Mums friends birthday soon, we were looking for a present. Seamus was staying at home with Lucy, but I insisted on going. I remember it was such a hot day…"

_A seven year old Claire ran excitedly down the front garden path._

_"You'll be careful okay." Seamus said anxiously to Sophie._

_"I'll be fine." Sophie said giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"I you start to feel at all funny you'll…"_

_"Yes, I'll ring and you won't hesitate to drop everything to come and get me. I know!" Sophie said exasperatedly._

_"Come on mum." Claire moaned._

_"Coming. See you later honey."_

_"Okay and be careful."_

_"I will." Sophie laughed._

_The door clicked behind her. Sophie took Claire's hand and they walked out on to the street. " Honestly, he's so over the top and constantly. It's driving me mad. Still it's more than your father ever … " Sophie stopped and everything was deadly silent._

_"Mum tell about Dad."_

_"Another time Claire, another time. Come on the streets empty lets apperate. Hold on tight." With a bang and a flash Claire found herself in a bang a flash Claire found herself in a busy pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron.'_

_"C'mon." Sophie muttered and they went through pub in the silence round to the back and out into Diagon Alley. " Mum." Claire said as they walked down the busy cobbled street._

_"What?" Sophie sighed._

_"Can I have an owl?"_

_"You don't need one, we've got Moira."_

_"I know but I want my own owl. Please mum."_

_"Very well, but I don't know what Seamus will say."_

_"I do, he'll say your getting soft in your pregnancy."_

_"Yes, and he'd be right." Sophie laughed. "Come on there's Eeylops Owl Emporium, I'm sure we'll find you good owl there."_

_The shop although quite big was full of animals of all kinds and so was very noisy and crammed. It was also full with young children of the age where they were preparing for school, looking for pets. The air its self was musky and full of the sent of the animals. A very harassed looking witch was trying to control some rather large brightly coloured parrots. In some ways Claire found the shop quite scary what with all the bright glinting eyes from the animals looking down at her. In other ways she rather liked it, some how it was sort of peaceful all this chaotic noise. The harassed looking witch came up to them, she was now struggling to keep a rather large tabby cat in her arms. "How can I help you?" The witch said smiling , however it was looked very much liked a forced smile._

_"Er we're looking for an Owl. Nothing too big."_

_"Follow me then." The witch said and lead them to the back of the store._

_"Take your pick."_

_Claire looked up at the rows of owls. Most of them were being very loud, but one stood out to her not because it was noisier than the other but because it was quiet. It was so small and so beautiful all curled up at the back of its cage a bundle of black, gold and white._

_It turned and looked at Claire with it's great black eyes, and Claire knew it was the one._

_"Mum can I have this one please."_

_"Sure thing, we'll take that one." Sophie said and the witch bent down and put the cat down at which it scampered away. Carefully she took the cage from the shelf and handed it to Claire._

_"Hmm A Cloud Forest Schreech Owl good choice, very loyal they are. Right over to the till then." The witch stepped behind the counter and they before leaving the shop._

_"Mum I'm hungry can we go to the ice cream parlour."_

_"Sure, I could do with an ice cream too."_

_Ten minutes later they were sat in the sun shine at a shiny metal table outside a newly refurbished Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour, eating delicious Ice creams._

_"So what you gonna call him." Sophie asked Claire._

_"Dunno, might look up an interesting Historical name with Maddy later."_

"… That was when it happened Rose. He walked past 9our table, he had a little girl with him and a women, who I suppose must be your mum, the women was pushing a buggy with them."

"Wait you said a little girl was with dad, so that would be me wouldn't it I don't have any sisters." Rose paused and then gasped. "Oh my God, I remember this, I had no idea that was you."

_… A couple walked past with their children. Sophie gasped. "Ron." She whispered. "Who's Ron mum." Claire said loudly. The couple with their children stopped and the man turned to look at them. He frowned and said something to his wife. The wife turned, gasped and smiled. "Sophie." She called out. Sophie turned and muttered something that sounded very much like "Oh great." to Claire." Hermione, Ron. Wow I haven't seen you in …" She paused and glanced at Claire. "…what seven years."_

_"Oh I know, well maybe we should try and catch up a bit."_

_"Wonderful, Hermione, come and sit down." Sophie said and she gestured to a seat next to her Ron, Hermione and the little girl sat down. The little girl smiled happily at Claire._

_"I see you got married then."_

_"Er yes just after we had Rose. It was such a lovely service." Hermione smiled._

_"So who's this." Ron said, and gestured at Claire._

_"This is my daughter Claire."_

_"Lovely , and how old are you Claire." Hermione said and she smiled at Claire._

_"I am Seven. My birthday is in November. The seventh in fact." Claire said happily._

_"Woe, this is my daughter Rose, Rose why don't you tell Claire how old you are?"_

_"I'm six, but my birthday is in may, on the twelfth. So I'll be seven soon."_

_"That's nice." Sophie said. "They'll be in the same year at Hogwarts."_

_"I take it you got married then." Ron said suddenly._

_"Yes when Claire was two. My husband is at home with our daughter Lucy."_

_"When she was two? I take it your husband, er…"_

_"Seamus."_

_"Seamus? Well I take he's not the father."_

_"He's more of a father to her than her real father will ever be."_

_There was a stillness in the air. Hermione glanced from Sophie to Ron, she knew their history and she couldn't help wonder things she saw Sophie's clenched hands and Rons nervous confused expression upon his face._

_Sophie sighed and looked at Claire and then at Ron. "Ron can I talk to you for a moment."_

_"Sure."_

_"This needs to be alone." Sophie looked at Claire again and then she looked at Hermione._

_"How about I take Claire and Rose for an hour, that'll give you two time to sort tings out." Hermione said, her smiled was fixed, but Claire could seeit was a sort of sad smile, and yet she couldn't really understand why. She looked at the man 'Ron' that her mother appeared to know in some way, and yet she had never met before, but she recognised him but couldn't think how and she felt sort of afraid, not of him but of the uncertainty and the uncomfortable air he had brought around them all. " I'll be fine mum." She whispered, she could tell her mother needed this talk.Okay maybe that'd be good." Sophie said smiling gently…_

"… Then we left, do you remember, your mum she took us to Flourish and Blotts and we looked at all the books and she bought me ' The Dragon Encyclopaedia' Do you remember that?" Claire said

"Yeah." Rose laughed." And your mum insisted on paying her back but my mum wouldn't have it."

"Do you remember we sat in the History section in Flourish and Blotts and we chose a name for my Owl?"

"Yeah, oh what was it, mum helped us find it in those history books."

"Peverell."

"Yeah that's it, how is he. I haven't seen him at Hogwarts.

"Oh he's fine, he'll be up in the owlery."

"I've never seen him at breakfast, when did you get that letter from your mum."

"Ah, yeah well Pev' is rather shy so he tends to give me my letter via our dorm, that's why I leave the window open, so he can get in and out. The letter came this morning you see after you'd gone down to breakfast."

"Oh well I suppose that makes sense he is so tiny."

"Rose don't you wonder what my mum, told, er, our dad?"

"Yeah, but if they wanted to tell us they would, so there is no point pondering on it."

"Yeah bute you don't think that maybe mum told him about, me , o you?"

"It's possible, I , I don't know."

"You'd tell me if you did know wouldn't you?" Claire asked.

Rose bit her lip and then said " Course I would Claire."

"Good." Claire smiling. " C'mon lets go find Al."

"Okay." and the two of them turned back towards the hall. In fact they had baeley taken two steps forward when al came rushing round the corner and collided into Claire.

"oof."And Claire had the wind knocked out of her as she and Al ended up sprawled on the floor. Al quickly scrambled anf he and Rose helped Claire up. "Sorry, Claire. I was trying to…" But before Al could finish his sentence they heard the clattering of running feet.

£You can't hide Albus." Came the screechy voice of Zana.

"Yeah!" Ursula's voice agreed. Rose and Claire looked at Albus shocked.

"Er, I was going to find you two and as I left the hall I bumped into that Zana girl and knocked her over. I tried to apologise but she and Ursula wouldn't listen, actually Madeline tried to stop them chasing me out of the hall, so I took the opportunity of them hesitating and legged it out of the hall." As if to back up Albus point they then heard Madeline shouting at Zana and Ursula to stop.

"We should move." Rose said and the three of them turned and ran full speed don the corridor. Claire looked back over her shoulder as she ran, she could see Zana and Ursula closely followed by Madeline now. She saw a blast of red light and then nothing as she fell to the floor a second time that morning.

* * *

A/N: Well that was part one of chapter eight, so i'll give u part two, which we will call chap nine cause it's just easier, nxt week. pls review with ideas and other stuff, don't forget my profile is up there at the top of this page its weird and all about me, well mostly besides all the HP rambling it's basically a very long version of my Author notes, so if u fancy more of my rambling and getting to know me better then you can have a look at my profile and we can become friends.Some how anyway.

I'll update nxt friday. luv u all and ur reviews.

Indie x


	9. Chapter 9 Memories : Part Two

**A/N: **well here is part two. I hope u like it, it is basically picking up from the end of last chap as this is the second part of that. It's not as long as the last one but all the same i hope u like it.

I'm really sorry this was late. see i just got back from holiday and i thought i'd posted it before i left, only i just realised i hadn't - sob - , but hey it's here now.

Dedication: for Ginny Rocks my socks, it does seem to appear that u r my only reviewer, i thank u but i do wish other people would take heed from ur example and follow on. This chap is also for my mate from St Richards Catholic Collge. to them i say "Yay we've finally left, graduated, done all our exams etc, plus got the results." I'm in a v. cheery mood as i didn't fail anything, k i got one C but other than that it was all B's and A's so i'm v.happy, as this means i can now go on to college and become a Doctor, author, illustrator actress etc(as u can tell i still haven't really made up my mind I'm going for doctor to b realistic but i still wanna do the other things sigh). right now I'm gonna shut up as that is one bloomin long dedication full of a lot of rambling, er inculdin this.Oh and lastly, cos she's here watching me ramble, this is for my best mate viki, who is putting up with my HP madness. sorry viki!

Right well i have to go pack , again, as I'm leavin 2moz and i need to make sure my mother doesn't find the hairstraighteners my sister and i r sneaking on holiday with us. so c u all soon, (you know wat i mean!)

Indie x

**Disclaimer: **I wish and pray every night that I will own Harry Potter but I still don't. Not fair!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Memories part two.**

A one year old Claire stood gripping the edge of her playpen, she looked at her mother sitting in the arm chair. Sophie looked up. "Hey Claire, wanna come and sit on mummy's lap." The young Claire nodded enthusiastically clapping her hands. Sophie shut the book she was reading,_ Daddy Long Legs_, put it on the coffee table next to an old large photo album and went and picked up Claire. She put Claire down on her lap and gently ruffled her hair. The young Claire slid of her mothers lap wobbled slightly on her feet before gaining her balance, Sophie let go of Claire's and Claire waddled, penguin like, slowly over to the coffee table. She bent don and picked up a fluffy tog dog, which was named 'Ronnie'. She held out the toy to her mother who tool it and looked some what sadly at it. Claire turned happily abd picked up the large old photo album. "Muma sho Caire." She said. Sophie laughed softly, Claire loved looking at the old photo album. She scoped the young Claire up in her arm and plonked her gently on her lap. She took the album from and Claire cuddled up to the mother and 'Ronnie'. "Wonnie dog wanna see." She said and plonked the toy carelessly on her lap. Sophie open the book.

There on the first page was an old copy her brother Harry had given her. "This is Mummy's real parents. Grandma Lily." Sophie pointed to the young and newly wed Lily Potter. "And Grandpa James." Sophie pointed to James. Claire smiled and then pointed to the photo beneath.

"Nana, Gupa." She said pointing at the people in the photo. Sophie smiled at Claire looking happily at the photo of her adoptive parent.

Time passed and Sophie showed Claire pictures of herself as a baby, her as a young girl at a long forgotten party, her at the age of fifteen wearing her Hogwarts robes for the very first time.

Then came the heart breaking moments, her with friends she had sworn never to see again, those besides Harry and Ginny. There was a picture of her and Ginny laughing together in the great hall over a some unknown joke.

A picture she knew poor old Colin Creevy had taken of her, Harry and Hermione. The three of them had been forced to sign it by the persistent fifth year and then he'd given them all a copy each. He may have been a bit much but all the same he shouldn't have been one of the many who had died in the second great war.

She showed Claire pictures of her and Ron. God how the thought of him killed her. A picture of them together, holding hands, laughing, even one of them kissing. She glanced down at Claire the product of them both, had it really been over a year, nearly two, since she had left him. She sighed. Claire noticed her mothers unease and pointed happily at a photo of her Ginny, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron and all their other friends in an attempt to cheer her mother up. It had been nice while it had lasted, still at least she still had Ginny and Harry and of course she had her parents. Next came the pictures of the years after Hogwarts. Pictures of the cute cottage she and Ron had owned in Devon, the apple tree in the garden. A picture of Christmas at the burrow. Her Ginny, Luna and Hermione Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. A picture of Harry and Ginny's Wedding, Neville's and more recently Luna's. Attending the others had been no trouble, they had been before she'd left Ron, but Luna's had only been a few months ago, so she'd just attended the service. She'd said hello to Luna but had stayed out of the way, unseen. Sophie turned over the page. An old picture of Harry and Ginny's son James when he'd been born a few years ago. the photo was followed by a picture of Albus as a baby and a very recent picture of a new born Lily. Pictures of James and Albus getting a bit older. She noticed how the more recent pictures only ever included her, Harry, Ginny and occasionally Luna. There were pictures of her growing more pregnant. A newborn Claire, Claire at her first birthday party, even if had only been Harry and Ginny with James and Albus that had come. A picture taken from the Christmas just gone. It had only been a few weeks ago. It showed dinner here, the small kitchen table had been crowded, maybe not the way she'd once imagined but still it had been a joyful affair. Harry and Ginny were there with a four year old James, a one year old Albus and a new born Lily. Luna was there too with her husband she too was pregnant, but she wasn't showing yet. Also at the table had been two new but old friends. She'd known Seamus and Dean at Hogwarts but they hadn't kept in touch when she'd left, now however Seamus only lived down the road, so they had become rather close. Claire pointed to the picture of Seamus. "Dada?" she questioned, Sophie shut the Album and placed it back on the table, she got up and hoisted it back on the table, she got up and hoisted Claire onto her hips. She walked over to the fire place. "No Claire not Dada." Sophie picked up a photo off of the mantle piece. "This is daddy." She whispered. Sophie put the photo back and turn away from it. She and Claire left the room, so that Sophie could put Claire to bed. As she left and closed the door behind her she glanced at the old photo of her and Ron sitting happily under a tree by the Lake. In that photo she had not a care in the world. As the door shut softly behind Sophie and the young Claire, the scene in Claire's mind grew dark and faded becoming distant and the memory passed. Claire opened here eyes. She was in the hospital wing. She couldn't really remember how she'd got there, all she could remember was that memory. She frowned her mother had told her who her father was. Claire smiled slightly she supposed her mother never have in her dizziest daydreams have thought that Claire would have remembered that. Claire sighed and curled up in her bed. She was tired and her head hurt. She closed her eyes. She could talk to Rose about this when she woke up, then again maybe she should talk to Albus after there is no knowing how Rose may react to this kind of thing. Yes she'd talk to Albus. She yawned but first she'd have that sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short I'll see if i can make the nxt one longer.k.

Indie x


	10. Chapter 10 What To Do

**A/N: **Hey evry one. i know it's been ages and i'm really sorry. honest. i've just started colleg, opkay so last week, and i just haven't had the time, so maybe every friday is gonna be a problem. i plan on finishing this of soon. but knowing me it'll srill be ages. hope you like this.

Indie x

Disclaimer: i sooooo do not own Harry Potter, but i sure wish i did.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: What to do?**

The day after Claire left the hospital wing she plucked up the courage to talk to Albus about her memories. It was the third period of the day and she and Albus were in potions. Claire had chosen to talk to Albus then as it meant Rose wasn't around. She had History of Magic at that time, so she didn't have to worry about whispering so that Rose didn't here. She wasn't being mean or anything it was just she had decided it was best not talk to Rose about the latter memory she had had. (the one with the photo album.) as it may have made her a bit emotional, Rose was still having trouble with their situation, and although it wasn't affecting their friendship she would go all quite went ever it was brought up so they found it best to avoid talking about it.

Potions took place down in the dungeons, it was very cold and damp down there and all noises echoed. Lamps were lit and hung down from the ceiling. They lit the classrooms rather poorly and the light flickered eerily across the room. Their Teacher Professor Tarragon, the head of Slytherin was a tall thin women with an almost spider like frame. Her hair was Raven Black but speckled with grey and she had it pulled into a loose plait down her back reaching her waist. She wore old thread bare cardigans with loose rather baggy silvery grey robes. How ever despite her rather spooky appearance and if you ignored the fact that she could easily loose her temper, she was a rather nice and friendly lady. This particular lesson the were making a simple potion that if done correctly would cure boils. Claire and Albus had a table at the back and were working together on the potion. Claire added a handful of crushed snake fangs to the ivy green potion which contain dried nettles, horned slugs and a single drop of dragon blood. This was mixed with a pint of water so as to weaken the concentration of the blood, as they only needed enough to purify the skin. To strong and it could seriously harm you. So despite it being easy it was important to get it all correct. Claire carefully stirred the cauldron whilst Albus sliced the lizard intestines up into centre metre thick pieces.

"Albus can I talk to you about something?" She said as she wafted her hand in the air praying the potion would stop smoking.

"Sure." Albus replied, and he pushed his sliced lizard intestines into the cauldron.

"Do you promise you won't tell Rose. It's just I don't think she'd take it very well."

"Of course I won't tell her if you don't want me to." Albus shrugged.

"You know when I got stunned by Zana and Ursula."

"Course, I was scared they'd killed you. I damn near killed them." Albus growled and he clenched his fists.

"Well, I kind of had this, well I would call it a dream as such, but well I had this memory. Like a flash back."

"Really! Cool, I think. I this what you wanted to me."

"Yeah sort of. I was one, this is about a year before mum married Seamus. In fact I think we'd only just met him at the time. Well we were in the house, I know it was the evening as the fire was on and mum was in the arm chair reading, and I think I was in my pyjamas. I know mum showed me this old photo album …"

And so Claire stired the cauldron gently, going round and round, almost with a rhythm and she told Albus all about the photos of her true grand parents and her father and all her mothers friends. She had told him of how her mother had told her who her father was. And Albus listened. He was quite and didn't say anything, and Claire told him of the other memory, the one she had told Rose of, the one where she had met her father for the first time. She told him of her worries of what it meant, and Albus told her not to worry and he hugged her.

"It's just I don't know what it all means Albus, and what did mum tell dad that day."

"There's no way of knowing Claire unless we ask."

"I know but we couldn't do that, mum doesn't even know I know who my dad is. But I mean he's my father and as far as I know he has no idea that I exist. It's just what if he does know and he doesn't care. Oh I don't know what to do." Claire wailed At that moment their cauldron issued out a loud hiss of smoke ad Claire had stopped stirring it. Albus grabbed the spoon and stirred the cauldron making it stop smoking so badly so it was just a small wisp of steam coming from it.

"Look Claire I see how your feeling but I really don't think there is all that much we can do. I mean maybe it was just a dream. Okay the one you told Rose was definitely real, but think about it. If Uncle Ron knew surely he would talk to you. Surely Rose would have known. Surely you'd get birthday card, Christmas cards and those kind of things from him. And with the dream, yeah maybe it is true, and maybe your mum did tell you, but it doesn't have to mean anything. From what we know since you mum married Uncle Seamus she's blocked out everything to do with her past. Maybe she just feels she's giving you a better life than one where your constantly jealous of a father with other children not knowing of loving you but having them instead, where you don't have to worry that he doesn't know that you exist, or at least you shouldn't be as she doesn't know you know. Look Aunt Sophie just wants you to have a happy life, I can't explain her intentions exactly but wants you to live a happy life with Seamus as you father. Obviously you know he isn't your father but he's a father figure to you. She doesn't want you to know who you father is so that you don't bring pain back into her life and pain into yours."

"So she's never going to tell me, this is her way of protecting me?"

"Yes it's her way of protecting you, but as for never telling you. She'll probably tell you about everything when your older. When you grown up and an adult, probably around you seventeenth birthday. That would make sense because then you can decide if you want him to know and whether you want to get to know him, and she doesn't have to be involved very much."

"You think?"

"Yeah and you right about not talking to Rose about this. She'd probably just get hurt, I'd just try and I'd forget about all of this if were you?"

"You're right. Thanks Al." Claire said, but inside she was sighing. She agreed with Al but it was just another thing to be left well alone. Another worry to push away, another problem at the back of her mind and Claire wasn't sure how many more she could take. She glanced down at their potion.

"I think it's done." She said starting into the dark misty potion, the smoke making her eyes water. Albus filled Claire a phial of the potion and placed a sticky label with their names on it before giving it to her to take up to Professor Tarragon.

As Claire walked up to the front of the class to place her potion on Tarragon's desk she walked past the table where Zana, Ursula, Madeline and some Slytherin girl she didn't know sat. Ursula whispered something to Zana who sniggered. Ursula stuck out her foot so that as Claire walked past she tripped. Claire wobbled and stumbled forward, dropping the potion. It fell to the floor and smashed. Tarragon looked up from one of the tables where she was helping a student with their potion.

"You'll have to clear that up right away Miss Finnigan." Claire nodded. "Yes Professor, Sorry Professor." Professor Tarragon sighed as she realised Claire didn't know how to repair the phial. "Reparo." She muttered pointing her wand at the mess. Then she turned back to the student. Claire picked up the phial and handed it to Albus who filled it again and takes it to Tarragon's desk whilst Claire mopped up the spilt potion on the floor. Zana and Ursula look at each other and stifle their giggles, Madeline can't help but giggle a bit too, but Claire looked her in the eye, hurt. Madeline stopped and chewed her lip and looked at the floor. The bell rang for the end of class and Tarragon called out "Times up. She walked back to her desk. "Finish what your doing, bottle some for me, and then you can leave." and with that Tarragon marched out of the dungeons. Albus grabbed Claire hand and dragged her back to their desk.

"Come on. Don't let them bother you." He muttered. Claire nodded. They packed their things away and Claire emptied their cauldron.

As they leave the class room with everyone else Albus said. " Hey Claire isn't it your birthday soon."

"Yeah, the seventh next month."

"Cool we'll have to do something." Madeline looked and Claire and Albus as they leave. They heard the birthday comment and she feels sad. She can't help but remember last year. She and Claire had sat in the park near where they lived. They had worn their Halloween costumes for a laugh and had sat on the swings laughing and eating Angel Cake.

Madeline sighed deeply and followed Ursula and Zana out of the dungeon classroom.

"Where did it all go wrong?" She thought. The dungeon door swung shut behind her with a loud clunk.

"What mistake did I make?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there u go, so untill nxt time, and remember review.

Indie x

p.s. do u like the name Tarragon, i was in my aunts kitchen on holiday, and i was trying to think of a name, there was a list of herbs in the kitchen i happened to spot it, so Tarragon it was.


	11. Chapter 11 The Turning Point

**A/U:** I know i haven't update for an age or so, and i'm soz but i just seem to be so disorganised at the mo, plus to that i have been away on holiday. so i just say better late than never.hope you like this.

Indie x

disclaimer: Unless JKRowling recently changed her name to Indigo and now lives in a tiny bedroom with her fourteen year sister and miraculously became sixteen then i don't think she's me.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : The Turning Point.**

Madeline hurried down the corridor, she'd just managed to get away from Zana and Ursula at the Great Hall after having told them she didn't feel very well so was going for a lie down, all she needed to do now was get to Professor Dingly's office, which was proving to be more difficult than she'd anticipated. She located the entrance with no trouble she knew that it was hidden behind the gargoyles on the Second floor North corridor, however she didn't actually know the password so she couldn't get in.

"Oh what ever could it be?" She mumbled

"How about Chocolate frog. No? Er Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. Not that then. Oh I dunno. Aghhh let me in." Madeline shouted and she kicked the wall. Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow. Bleedin' hell, that hurts!" She moaned clutching her foot and hopping up and down on the spot.

"Okay, okay, lets see, just think Madeline think. Liquorice wand, Pumpkin Pasty"

Wall in front of her slowly opened to reveal a grand stair case.

"Pumpkin pasty, really! Who!" Madeline muttered under her breath as she began to climb the stairs to Professor Dingly's office, the stone wall closing up behind her When she reached the top she hesitated slightly before knocking.

"Come in." The head masters voice called out. Madeline opened the door and entered the room. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, what ever would he say to her strange request.

"Ah, Miss Borogh. I was expecting you to come and see me some time soon. Shall we talk?"

"Er okay."

"Please sit down." Madeline sat down and looked around the office uncomfortably. All the portraits of the previous head masters were staring down at her whispering among them selves.

"I believe you have some thing you would like to ask me." Dingly said. "Tea?"

"Oh er yes. Er to both." Madeline stuttered.

Dingly smiled at her and waved his wand in a spiralled arch and with a whoosh a tray of tea and biscuits sped from a back room and landed neatly on his desk. With another wave of his wand the tea was poured and Madeline found her self sipping hot earl grey from a pretty little china cup.

"Well then, what was it?" Dingly asked and he placed his cup and saucer back on his desk.

"I, well the thing is I'm not happy in Slytherin."

"No?"

"I well, I know this sounds mad but I really mean it okay and I really am not joking but I want to move to another house." Madeline blurted out.

"Let me guess, Gryffindor?" Dingly smiled at her, his eyes seeming to sigh, as if he had been expecting this and hoping he was wrong. Some of the portraits up on the walls gasped and even one or two (Snape and Phineas Nigelus) called out in indignation.

"It's not like that. I don't dislike Slytherin, I just feel I don't belong there. All my so-called friends just want to go on about being pure blood, is it really that big a deal, and they are always being horrid to the muggleborns, calling them dirty names. It's just not me."

"I see, so why do you feel that Gryffindor would be right for you when the hat choose Slytherin for you."

"Please Professor Dingly. I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin. I was scared of what my family would sat if I wasn't put there."

"But now you don't what they say?"

"I do. But well, my mother always said that yeas my father may not approve of our mingling with muggles but the was the way she was and well he respected her wishes even if he didn't feel the same way and I've always wanted to make my Father proud but well I want the chance to be me, not just some one my father wants me to be."

"I see well I'm sure I could get the sorting hat to re sort you, although I couldn't guaranty Gryffindor is where you'll end up."

"I don't mind where I go. I know I'd be happy in Gryffindor because I'd be with Claire, but to be honest I'd be fine in any other house, it just Slytherin that isn't for me."

"Very well. I shall discuss you're re-sorting with the other teachers and we shall arrange for a time and place for it and then we shall arrange your movement to your new dorm."

"Professor I have to ask is there a chance that the sorting hat may sort me into Slytherin again?"

"I highly doubt that Miss Borogh. You see I can not describe exactly how the hat decides, but I have noticed that it delves into your wants and accesses you personality. If you feel you don't belong in Slytherin and don't want o be there then the chances of being sorted there again is pretty much impossible."

"Oh, okay, well that's good to know."

"I suggest you return to your common room now Miss Borogh, I'll contact you when the time comes." Professor Dingly smiled at her and turned and left the room. Madeline took his leave to be her dismissal and she practically skipped from his office and down the stairs in to the corridor. She laughed to herself, everything would be better now. Soon she'd move and say sorry to Claire, and Claire would forgive her, and they'd be best friends again, she could even be friends with Rose and Albus if they wanted. And so Madeline went to her dorm in high sprits for today was the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. The turning point when things got better and Madeline couldn't wait to greet the future.

* * *

A/U: I seem to be entering the end of an era right now, one of my best mates is moving away, not far away but all the same it won't be the same, still at least Maddy's change is good. Hope u liked that.

Indie x


	12. Chapter 12 The Possibility Child

**A/N: **I know its been like an centuary since i last updated but please forgive me, i've got stressy parents, moaning teachers and a stupid internet connection , so there we go what can a girl do huh.

This actually a longish chapter, well for me it anyway. i hope you all enjoy it i wrote this ages ago, but couldn't find a place for it to go, now i have. yay.

please tell me what you think i dont mind if its a negative comment just R&R okay!

Indie x

dedication: to JKRowling for giving us the wonder that is Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: did you not read what i put above! JKRowling gave us Harry Potter not me!

* * *

Chapter Twelve : The Possibility Child.

Claire sat in the library, alone , again. When it came to homework unlike Albus and Rose she always seemed to find that she would forget about it till the last possible second. It wasn't that she didn't work hard or anything , because she did, Claire was a hard working girl, she was just a little disorganised. So it was the Saturday before her birthday when she found herself yet again with a great pile homework that she had forgotten about. Claire shivered as some one entered the library bringing in an outside chill with them. She sighed, would the pile of work never end. Dipping her quill back into the ink pot she scrawled out another sentence for her potions essay. Professor Tarragon had asked for five feet, she was struggling with two. Blinking back tiredness Claire looked at the textbook open on the desk before her. And groaned. There was nothing helpful there , nothing at all. Maybe , she thought, I could ask Tarragon for an extension, or maybe Albus would help me if I asked him, she knew for definite that he had finished this particular essay having done at least seven feet. With another sigh, Claire grabbed her quill and parchment and stuffed into her bag. She screwed the top on her ink bottle and taking that and the Potions books, they went into her satchel as well. She swung her bag over her shoulder and marched out of the library, what was the point of a library if there was nothing in it that would help her with her work, she thought sulkily. She wasn't really thinking about where she was going, she just seemed to be walking, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, so when she turned a corner ,walking straight into someone, she had the shock of her life.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she gasped. Then she saw it was Madeline. Then again, she thought , maybe I'm not.

"Oh Claire I'm so glad I've found you, I was looking for you, I have to talk to you. You have no idea of how-" Claire cut her off though. "How sorry you are? What ever Madeline, I know your not sorry, just leave me alone okay, I'm not in the mood for your apologies. Now if you don't mind I have to go." and with that Claire stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving a bewildered Madeline behind her.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed now, and Claire had just about managed to put the earlier incident to the back of her mind, having avoided mentioning it to Albus and Rose.

It was now dark out side and although Al and Rose had been very helpful with home work, Claire was sure something was still missing so despite her lack of faith in the library she decided to give it one last go and hope that she would find something useful. Luckily it wasn't past curfew yet so she packed her bag, Said goodbye to Rose and Albus and set off out of the portrait door. She was walking down a corridor round by the west tower when she thought she heard whispering but she could see know one. She stopped and looked around her self . She could swear she could the sound of stifled laughter. She frowned glancing around her self and after deciding that it was all just in her head she continued on down the corridor. It was then that she realised that she had absolutely no idea where she was.

"Oh blast." she swore under her breath. "I don't believe it I'm lost again. I could swear that's the third time today."

"Lost?" said a voice. Claire turned around but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello, who said that?" She called out.

"Well I'm hardly going to tell you!" The voice said whilst someone else laughed. Claire frowned she knew that laugh. "James?"

"No actually it's Freddie. Oops."

"Freddie Weasely?"

"The one and only." Freddie's voice said smugly.

"And your saying that James isn't with you?" Claire snorted, Freddie and James not together, something must be seriously wrong.

"He didn't say I wasn't here, just that he was the one speaking." James' voice said from apparently nowhere.

"Where are you hiding? I can't see you." Then from nowhere James appeared. "Here!" He said. Claire raised her eyebrows. Now if she hadn't read her uncle's biographies she most probably would have screamed, however due to the fact that she had, she was sort of prepared for this to be James' answer and the cloak to be the reason behind it, so she took it all in her stride. "Oh James there you are. I see you have Uncle Harry' cloak then."

"How do you know about the cloak?" Freddie said suddenly appearing beside James, the cloak folded over one arm.

"Well I've read the books."

"Books?" James said confused.

"Yes books, you know you're dad's biographies."

"Oh them, I keep meaning to read them. James said a thoughtful look on his face. Claire started laughing. "What?" James said.

"Oh, it's just you looked so thoughtful." Claire said, still laughing. Freddie joined in. "Doesn't happen much does it." He said.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "Any way Claire you said you were lost, where did you wanna go."

"Er the library." Claire mumbled knowing what was bound to follow."

"The library, god you really do like doing an Aunt Hermione on us, don't you!

"Look I've finished 'A study of Werewolves, Warlocks and Winged Horses' and I wanted to read 'Doctor Abraxes, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration'. Professor Mcgonagall said it was a very good book. Plus to that I need to do some extra research for my potions essay."

"Yeah well Mcgonagall also said I'm a role model for the first years." James said.

"Precisely , I mean James a role model, come on." Freddie said a smug look on his face.

"I expect what she was saying was that James should be better behaved as the first years will look up to him, although why we would do that I don't, so you need to be a better role model." Claire said her eyebrows raised.

James frowned. "Oh yeah she said I need to be a better role model. Oh well, we have something much more interesting to show you then Doctor Whaties thoughts on transfiguration."

"Oh but I so wanted to read that book." Claire moaned as James grabbed her arm and Freddie threw the invisibility cloak over the three of them.

"Why may I ask are we going under the invisibility cloak it's not past curfew yet." Claire said.

We don't want to be followed." James said and he shrugged.

"Who'd wanna follow you two?" Claire asked.

"Look just be quiet and walk." Freddie demanded. And so they walked through corridors, round corners and up spiralling stair cases for about twenty minuets when they suddenly heard footsteps. A cat whisked past them.

"Filch. Quick in here." James whispered.

"James why do we need to hide?" Claire asks, "Firstly we're wearing the invisibility cloak and secondly its not exactly past curfew is it."

"Claire did you not hear the clock strike nine?"

"What! The clock struck nine, you're keeping me up past curfew." Claire exclaimed.

"Hey you were lost and would have been up past curfew whether or not we'd found you."

"I would not." Claire said indignantly.

"You would have been, when we met you it was ten to nine." Freddie said smugly.

"Was it?"

"Yep."

"But, but I left at eight."

"Did you now and where did you find the time from? James asked a mischievous look on his face. Claire glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Look it say's it half past eight."

"You do know that James made your watch at least half an hour behind." Freddie whispered in Claire's ear.

"You did what James. How could you. Well thanks a lot, really thank you so much."

"Hey guys look at this." Freddie said suddenly, He ducked out of the cloak and ran into the middle of the large spacious room. Claire and James turned to see what Freddie had seen.

"Wow!" Claire gasped. "I never actually thought I'd see this."

The room was large with an arched ceiling, and ancient arched windows, that were covered in cob webs and the glass was cracked and yellow. The chairs and desks were pushed to the sides of the room covered in dust. In the centre stood a large dusty gold framed mirror. It had elaborate patterns engraved in the metal. Cobwebs hung from in covering some of the mirror, that was dirty and spotted with age. At the top engraved in the golden frame read the words. ' Erised stra ehry oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'

"What does that mean?" James asked throwing the cloak off of Claire and himself. He said this more to himself than to Claire and Freddie. James pointed at the golden words, as if to illustrate his point..

"It means ' I show not you face but you hearts desire.'" Claire said.

"How do you know that?" Freddie asked a bewildered look upon his face.

"Have you two never read ' Hog warts : A History'"

"Er no." James muttered.

"Well you should you'll learn a lot."

"So what does it do then?" Freddie asked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "What do you think it does?"

"I-I dunno." Freddie stuttered, this was due to the withering look he was receiving from Claire.

"Claire sighed. "Look this is the mirror of Erised _and_ if you two stupid dimwits hadn't made the connection Erised is Desire back to front. The mirror shows you your heart desire. It's the Mirror of Desire. Get it?"

"Wow that is soooo cool. I wanna have a look" James yelped running forwards. At this Freddie decided that he should be the one to look first. A a consequence they ended up standing in front of the mirror together shoving at one another. Claire couldn't help but laugh for it was such a funny sight. After a moment James spoke.

"Are you sure this thing works, because I can't see anything but Freddie and I."

"That would be because it only works if one person stands in front of it. One of you will have to move and wait their turn. Come here Freddie."

"Why me?"

"Because James said he wanted to look first, now move." Freddie put on the sulkiest expression he could muster and slouched over to stand by Claire. Mumbling about the how unfair it all was. James grinned at Claire and turned his attention to the mirror. A confused look comes over his face. He reaches out a hand and touches the dusty surface of the mirror.

"What is it James?" Freddie asked, Claire frowned she'd never seen James like this before.

"I-I can see me."

"A normal reflection?" Claire asked.

"No, another me, like looking at an identical twin. Only this me, if you like, is getting older, he looks like he's Dominique's age, maybe slightly older, he's with a girl now, The girl has Lily's bright red hair. They seemed to aging so quick though and now they look dads age. Now they look old, and the woman she's holding dad's hand. And mum's there, she's smiling. She's seems to know these people, and there is Albus and me and Lily too, we all seem to know them."

"James, do you think they're our grand parents?" Claire whispers.

"I guess so. The man. Grandpa? He looks just like me. He has that look in his eye. The one you say I get when I planning a prank or when I've just done one. He looks identical to me. I - I don't like this. I can't look anymore." James stutters and tears his face from the mirror and sits down on a dusty desk at the edge of the room. He frowns and runs his fingers through his hands.

"You go next." Freddie mumbles. Claire can tell he doesn't like the way the mirror has effected James.

"I don't know, you can go next. If you want." Claire shrugs.

"No you go. Ladies first." Freddie says struggling to regain some of his careless coolness. He then shoved Claire forward into the centre of the room, directly in front of the mirror. She stumbles and glances at the mirror. Nothing there just her. Maybe she doesn't desire anything, maybe she was happy with life the way it was. Claire frowned. That isn't possible, she thought. She stepped closer her eyes still on the mirror. Her eyes find something she hadn't noticed before. In the corner of the room was her mother. She was smiling happily, holding the hand of a small child. The child was strange. It had long white hair hanging down it's back. It seemed to be neither male or female. The child wore shapeless bluey-green robes. The sort Claire had worn whilst she'd been at St Mungos with Dragon Pox. She looked at the child again. It had no true face. Of course it had a head, but it was plain, smooth and blank. There were no individual features on the child. It was like a blank canvas, the stating point for making an individual human on. Claire see it was definitely a child due to its height and proportions. Claire shivered, the sight of it revolted her, stirring a sickly feeling in her stomach, and yet she found that she couldn't help but feel love for the child at the same time. Claire then noticed someone on the other side of her mother. There holding her mothers hand was a man, but not Seamus, another man. Some one with bright red hair. Her red hair. Claire smiled , it was her father. Her real dad. Then it struck Claire, her parents were married. She could see their wedding rings. And the child , it wasn't her, no. It was all the possibilities. Her sibling, those she wished she could have.

Then the smile on Claire's face began to fade, there on the other side of the room was Seamus holding the hands if Amelia and Lucy. The emotions of their faces where so sad and desperate, and as the possibility child became clearer and grew and matured Lucy and Amelia were fading slowly from sight. Claire's throat hurt and her eyes stung as she realised she was on the verge of tears. Was this really what she wanted, was really and truly her hearts desire. No, Claire thought, how can I want this, how can I wish Amelia and Lucy away, how can I bear the thought of Seamus being alone and unhappy, after all he has done for me. He may not be my father but I love him like he is, he has been as good as a father to me.

Claire then noticed that beside Seamus Roses mother stood tears streaming down her face as her daughter, Claire's best friend Rose faded from sight. Claire gasped, if Mum and Dad were together then there would be no Rose, and Mrs Weasley, how could I wish this upon Roses mum. She thought. I would love it if mum and dad were together but if that meant losing the people she loved and hurting others, well, then it wasn't worth it. Both her parents were happily married, they'd moved on. There was no point in ruining that, no matter how much she wanted this, it would never happen. Could never happen. Especially not now. It was too late for this, and as her mother was always saying, there's no point on dwelling on the past when all it does is make you sad, we can change yesterday might as well make the best of today and look forward to tomorrow.

"Claire." Freddie said jolting Claire from her thoughts, she looked back at the mirror, the vision was gone. It was just them.

"We should see if James is okay."

"I'm fine what about you?" James asked coming over to join her and Freddie in front of the mirror. Claire looked in the mirror to find the reflection of the three of them staring back. This was what she wanted, where she belonged right here with her friends and family, this was where she was happy this was her home. She smiled and looked at James he did in deed look perfectly fine.

"I don't like this thing, it gives me the creeps." Freddie said.

"Not as good as people expect is it?" James muttered.

Claire looked at him and laughed " You know I may have not liked what I saw but it was good to see it all the same. I feel better about myself. I've realised things I didn't know about myself before. The things I thought I wanted truly yearned for, I know I was wrong when I saw those wants in the mirror. I found my flaws. Now I can fix them."

" I suppose, I mean you do look different, not physically obviously, but there is something different about you, I like the change. Maybe you'll join us in more midnight raids now." Freddie laughed. "Should I have a look?" he asked a more serious look on his face suddenly.

"Maybe another time Freddie. I may be changed but I still don't like staying up past curfew, plus to that I'm exhausted lets go to bed."

"Oh okay." James said actually looking glad to have an excuse to leave. Before Freddie could complain he threw the cloak over them and pulled them towards the door.

As they left the room Claire glanced over her should at the mirror and she could have sworn she saw her littlest sister Amelia smiling at her out of the mirror and Claire knew that she'd made the right change to herself, now life could only get better.

* * *

**A/N:** There it was hope it was alright please review pretty please.

hopefully i'll update soon . what you never know miracles do happen!

Indie x


	13. Chapter 13 Taking The Next Step

**A/N: **Well here is the next chapter, sorry its up late, 1) i was ill, which sucks and 2) i had writers block so this is what i came up with, still its kinda long!. It sort of a fill in chapter between the last one and the next one but it is as the title says all about taking the next step, going forward, making things better. I hope you like it. Some of it doesn't go quite the way i want it too, so tell me what you think and help me improve this. The next chapter shall follow on from the end, so its sort of a two parter but it isn't if you get my meaning. Must go now have Art coursework to do. yay! please review. Thank you for reading this, its means so much to me. right i'm rambling better go. bye!

Indie x

**Dedication:** For my mate Skye cause she was the only one of my friends to ring me whilst i was ill, so she's earnt this dedication, and the others well hmph!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way physical or mental own Harry Potter, if i did then we would all be flying and have great big white wings, so there!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen : Taking the next step. **

A week had passed since the incidence with the mirror and Claire for one was pleased it was over, although Freddie and James kept pestering her to come back with them again, Claire refused bluntly each time, saying "Once is quite enough for me , thank you very much!" James and Freddie seemed to be getting the idea that she wouldn't cave in, and so had pretty much given up arguing the point now, especially since Christmas was just around the corner and so they were busy with plans for that, and alos it was Claire's birthday.

On the morning of the Seventh of November Claire awoke to the chilly morning air. She rolled over in bed and pulled back the red and gold velvet blinds surrounding her four poster bed. That was when she remembered it was her birthday, of course she also squeaked in fright and fell out of her bed onto the floor as Rose squealed in delight and practically screamed "Happy Birthday Claire!" as she launched her self and a large present covered in rather brightly coloured bows at Claire. This of course nearly scared the life out of Claire as well as causing the two of them to tumble on to the floor in a heap. So it probably wasn't the start to her birthday that Claire had been hoping for.

Claire blinked in shock as she looked up from the floor into Rose's equally shocked face. "OhmigodI'msosorry!" Rose gasped talking so fast the words blurred in to one word. Then she shoved the scarily pink present at Claire as though she hoped that it would cause Claire to forget why she was on the floor and particularly how she had got there. Claire started to laugh, much to Rose's dismay, at this point.

"What's funny?" she asked confusion written across her face.

"You! Your so much more excited about my birthday than I am, oh and the fact that your so clumsy, in a good way of course, that you managed to make me some how fall out of bed and onto the floor and scare me half to death. It just seems hilarious if you ask me!" and Claire continued to laugh hysterically. Rose giggled nervously obviously unsure of whether or not she should join in with the laughing.

"I suppose it is rather funny!" She giggled.

"I didn't even get a proper chance to realise it was my birthday before you threw yourself at me. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen!" Claire laughed hauling herself of the floor. The two girls clambered onto spare bed in the dorm that the girls al used like special den and laughed until tears fell from their eyes and until they woke the other girls in their dorm, at which point they calmed down a bit.

Benise, a girl with white blonde hair who was rather petite clambered out of her bed and sat down on the bed with Claire and Rose.

"Happy birthday Claire." she said handing her friend a present. At this point the other two girls came and sat with them too. Darrell was a tall Scottish girl with long dark brown hair, she had a splattering of freckles across her face and kind hazel eyes. The, Robyn , had short cropped spiky dark blonde hair, she had a pixie like face with dark blue almond shaped eyes. Together the five girls tried to squeeze into the small space together.

"Hey." Rose said. "I have an idea, I can make the inside space of this bed bigger with out making it bigger on the out side, that way we can all easily fit in here."

"Wow, where did you learn to do that Rose?" Robyn asked.

"Mum taught me. Its called an undetectable extension charm." Rose said.

"But that an extremely complicated charm Rose." Benise said.

"Yeah, it's Grade Six at the least." Darrell said.

"Oh come on guys, what's the worse that could happen. At the most Rose might blow up the bed, but we can easily repair that." Claire laughed. The girls clambered out of the bed and stood in front of the bed. Benise and Darrell exchanged nervous looks, but Claire and Robyn, weren't at all bothered in fact they thought it was quite exciting.

"I dunno guys, we could get in a heap of trouble if this goes wrong." Rose said beginning to regret mentioning it. " Besides mum only taught me the theory, I've never cast the charm before, maybe this is a bad idea."

"Oh come on Rose." Robyn moaned. "This will make it loads easier to sit on the bed. Plus if all goes well we could cast the charm on all of our beds, then we'll have loads of room."

"I suppose." Rose said but doubt was still evident in her voice.

"It'll be fine." Claire said squeezing Roses arm gently. "You'll see , plus this would be the best birthday present ever."

"Really?" Rose asked a smile beginning to show on her face. "In that case… fine I'll give it a go."

"Thank you!" Claire laughed.

"Well here goes nothing ." Rose said pulling out her wand from a pocket in her robes. Benise and Darrell linked arms and said good luck to Rose. Rose pulled the curtains surrounding the bed shut tight so you couldn't see in side at all. She closed her eyes and imagined, as her mother had told her to do so, a big space in side a small area. She pictured in her minds eye, an enormous bed filled with loads of cushions and covered in a enormous plump cosy duvet. She moved her self in the picture so that she was looking at the bed from the outside, a normal single bed size with the curtains closed. The bed looked just like a normal bed but in side it was big enough for all of them. She waved her wand in a spiralling motion that ended with a sharp and quick flick and a jab at the curtains surrounding the bed she muttered the words of the charm. "constans foris tractus lepor lepos" and a gush of purple light flowed from her wand the light spun out like a spiders web surrounding the bed, it closed in tight around the bed squeezing it. Then the light seeped in to the bed, under the hanging curtains inside it. The bed appeared to bulge but the web of light held it firmly in shape. The light from in the bed died down and the web of light surrounding the bed faded and then disappeared. Darrell opened her eyes.

"Well at least the bed didn't explode." she said

"Did it work?" Robyn asked.

"I think so. It feels as though it did, everything happened that mum said should." Rose said.

"I'll look." Claire said.

"Be careful." Benise said a frown on her face. "We don't know what'll happen when we open the curtain."

"I won't open it properly I'll just slip in side." Claire said and she cautiously took a step towards the bed. "Oh and Rose." She added. "Do you know how to get rid of the charm."

"No but I think its basically the reverse of the extension bit. Still if we need to I'll write and ask mum. Okay." Rose replied.

"All right." Claire said. She pulled back the curtain on the bed just slightly, all of them tensed them selves in case something happened. Nothing did. Claire relaxed and slipped in side. What she saw made her gasp.

"What is it? Claire? What do you see? Is it okay?" Darrell asked panic written on her face.

"You'll never believe this. Rose you are amazing, come in all of you. You have got to see this." Came Claire's voice from inside the bed. One by one the girls clambered in side. First Robyn, who gasped in amazement like Claire when she went in. Then Rose got in "It's perfect." She laughed. "Exactly what I imagined it to be like." Darrell rushed in excitedly after her and laughed in delight at what she found. Benise was the last to enter, and rather nervously as she still wasn't sure how good an idea this had been. What she saw changed her mind completely.

The bed on the inside was now enormous with plenty of room for them all to lounge about. The duvet was a deep red silky colour now and much cosier and comfier than it had been before The pillows and cushions were all a soft velvet deep red like the duvet with fine gold embroidery on them. There was a dozen small lights littering the ceiling they shone like stars lighting up the space perfectly . This is the best little den ever." Benise laughed.

"I don't think it's a little den Bee, maybe an enormous den though!" Darrell giggled.

"Present time!" Robyn laughed throwing a pillow at Rose. Rose responded by sensibly catching and then sitting on it.

"Present time indeed." Rose said. "Come on you three." she called to Darrell, Benise and Claire who jumping up and down on the bed giggling like five year olds.

"Yay !" Darrell squealed and all the girls huddled in the circle on the bed.

Claire reckoned, after wards, that she had done quite well presents wise this year. Her mother and Seamus had sent her a lovely new dress robe, a silky turquoise dress with fine silver embroidery on the bodice. Amelia and Lucy had given her a beautiful silver bracelet with a turquoise stone set in it. From her Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny she'd got a really good book of useful information on magical creatures. Rose had bought her a copy '_werewolves, warlocks and winged horses'_ which had become her favourite book plus an enchanted books card that would remember the page you were on if you lost you place. Darrell had bought her a selection of Honey Dukes finest toffee and vanilla chocolates. Robyn had bought her the latest copy of the Witch Weekly and a five galleon gift card for Flourish and Blotts. Benise had given her a Holy Head Harpies Quidditch t-shirt.

As the five of them enter the Great Hall for breakfast Claire can't help but feel that something is missing, something isn't right. Some one should be a part of this and they're not. She sits next to Rose at the Gryffindor table, but her eyes wander over to Slytherin table. Two eyes meet across the room. Madeline stands and walks across the room leaving her fellow Slytherin. Ursula and Zana stare after her opened mouthed. Claire stands up too.

"What do you want? Come to ruin today for me as well?" She says bluntly as Madeline stands in front of her. Rose and Darrell glance at each other. Albus comes and sits next to Robyn his eyes on Claire.

"No." Madeline says. "I want to say I'm sorry." And with that word Claire see something in Madeline's eyes and she understands and forgives. And Madeline becomes Maddy once more.

* * *

**A/N:** I know what your thinking, Claire forgave her quickly, well we'll see how things go won't we! remember to review!

Indie x


	14. Chapter 14 Forgiveness

**A/N:** Heya people, so here is the next chapter, it follows on from the last chapter, er its a little upsetting in some ways i suppose. I was in a funny mood when i wrote and so this is what i got. hope you enjoy it.

Indie x x x

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Harry Potter, then I'd also own Twilight, and seeing as don't own Twilight, i couldn't possibly own Harry Potter could i now!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen : Forgiveness.**

"Your sorry?" Claire stuttered. She didn't under stand this wasn't like Maddy even when they'd been friends way back as it seemed now, Maddy had never been one for apologies, Maddy was far too stubborn to ever accept she was wrong. Claire couldn't name but there was something in Maddy's eyes that made her believe what her old friend was saying. It was just the expression on her face, the way her eyes seemed to be begging her to understand that she was telling the truth, that she really meant it. She really was truly sorry.

"Claire please." Maddy begged thinking that Claire didn't believe her. "Honestly I don't know what was wrong with me. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what to do, they were soo, and I, I was soo. Please Claire, I was scared, my parents. You know what my father like, he said that, if, if I didn't get in to Slytherin he would punish me. I didn't know what t do. The hat was saying I should follow my heart go where I want and that I belonged else where with people that really cared. But Claire I begged the hat to put into Slytherin. I'm so sorry!" Maddy wept . Tears running down her cheeks. "I never meant for this to happen." She cried.

"Oh Maddy." Claire gasped. "Please don't cry." and Claire hugged her friend tight. "It'll be okay. You'll se we'll find away to sort out this mess."

"I went to Professor Dingly, you know. I asked if I could be re-sorted."

"Oh Maddy, what did he say. Is that even possible?"

"It's happened before." Rose intersected. "In the year 1876, a pupil of the name Rosalie Mar was resorted from the house of Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff. However if I remember correctly this took place at least a month after the original sorting, and was due to the fact that Rosalie, who if this is of any importance was blonde and grew up to be a model, couldn't answer any of the questions and nobody would help her, so she had to sleep in the corridor so they moved her for health and safety reasons. However if anything this shows that there is a possibility that Professor Dingly will agree to have you resorted."

"He said that he would have to talk to the board of Governors and the heads of houses about it." Maddy mumbled.

"It'll be fine you'll see." Said Claire. "It will all turn out for the best."

"But what about all I've done to your Claire, I've hurt I was so nasty, how can still want to be my friend after all that?" Maddy said.

"It's simple. You're my best friend I would do anything for you. I know what your like. I understand you, and that's why I can forgive you Maddy. Because I understand that you didn't mean any harm. You just thought you could find a way to please every one. I forgive you Maddy and now you can do what makes you happy, because you have to please anyone. Your free to be you."

* * *

Maddy was walking back from the Gryffindor Tower after having spent the whole day with Claire and her friends. She had been quite surprised at how easily Claire's friends, and her as well now she supposed. She had been a little worried that thy, Rose particularly, wouldn't want her around. But when she had voiced her concern as they had left the hall, Robyn had said "Any friend of Claire's is our friend too."

"No matter what they've done in the past?" She had replied.

"No matter what." Rose had said.

"Claire forgave you, so we do too." Darrell said, and so that was that, they were all friends Benise had seemed a little tense around her at first, and hadn't said anything during that conversation, but by lunch time they were chatting away like they had known each other for all of their lives. She could that things were definitely getting better, Claire had forgiven her after all, and she should be moving houses. However little could Claire have known what Ursula and Zana had in store for her when she returned to the Slytherin Dungeons.

As she muttered the passwordwith a disgusted shudder, 'Mudbloods stink' she passed through the wall into the eerie green slimy common room. She thought sadly of the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, how every one was so kind to her and gentle roar of the homely chattering that filled the room. Of course they had realised she was a Slytherin. She had removed her tie and Rose had charmed her robes to have a red lining rather than the emerald green of her Slytherin robes.

"So the Blood Traitor returns." A voice sniped bringing Maddy back to coldness and misery of this freezing nasty place. Maddy groaned silently to herself. She knew who that would be. Zana. Who else could make so few words sound so terrifying? Maddy had been dreading this moment all day. She hadn't uttered a single word of her fear all day to Claire. She knew there was nothing Claire could do. This was her problem, her fight. She had socialised with Gryffindors, with Blood Traitors, and Mudbloods, as Ursula would put it. Now she had to face the consequences, pay for what she had done. The Slytherins would take her actions as a diss to their beliefs. They would see it as her mocking them. Anyone who was kind or friendly with the wrong sort would be punished.

"How can you walk back in here so casually after what you've done to us?" Ursula quipped.

"You'll pay for this." Scorpius laughed. Maddy picked up her pace and hurried towards her dormitory. Maybe she could lock her self in the toilets and hide from them until the morning when there was nothing they could do hurt her due to having classes. Unfortunately as she reached the door a tall skinny seventh year student whom she knew to be called Alanna, stepped out in front of her. "Where do you think your going? We haven't told you, that you can leave us yet." Alanna growled. Maddy shuddered, this was it, she couldn't escape. They were going to kill her, or at least hurt her until if they did any more she would die, and then they couldn't hurt again the next day. She had seen it before. They liked to drag it for as long ass possible, and if you dared to utter a word, you were for it. Maddy turned she looked at Scorpius surely he would stop them. He was kind. He was different to the others. He wouldn't let this happen. But as her eyes found his she knew there was nothing he could do. And as he mouthed the words. "I so sorry." she knew that he meant it, and he didn't want to do this but he had no choice or he would be next for the beating. As the tears began to drip down her cheeks from her eyes, she found Ursula's face there was nothing there, nothing kind at least. No remorse nothing to hint that she was sorry. That was Ursula though, just a body full of evil.

"Ursula, why don't you do the honours, after all she's betrayed the worst." Zana said an evil smile on her face.

"My pleasure." Ursula laughed. She tucked her wand back into her robes. After they had no need for wands. This was a matter of fists. And so as Ursula took the first punch, Maddy knew that the next morning she would wake, bleed and broken upon the floor, the only comfort, was that at least she had been given Claire's forgiveness.

* * *

A/N: Don't be upset please, and don't hate and don't give me flames. hmm this going to be a very long list of don't's so i'll stop there i think.

I will update as soon as is possible but as usual there is no knowing when that may be, still i'll do my best .I always do you know!

Indie x x x


	15. Chapter 15 What Is No More

**A/N: **Heya people. Hope your all feeling happy, cos the chances are you may not be after this. okay so i know it's depressing and i wonder if i'm pushing my rating a bit, but there we rmember it's only a story, so as much as i may be attached to my characters i felt this had to happen. Sorry. Er okay so enjoy the depressingness (is that even a word, well it is now.) of this chap.

Indie x x x.

Disclaimer: i don't own HP, most unfortunate really isn't it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen : What Is No More.**

Claire blinked and rubbed her eyes, some one was shaking her awake.

"Please, Miss Finnigan, I need you to get up." Came the voice of Professor Mcgonagall "This is very urgent, I need you all to get up."

Claire yawned and sat up it her bed and the mood professor moved on to shake Rose awake. Claire looked around herself. Robyn and Darrell were whispering as they hurriedly pulled on their Dressing Gowns. Claire jumped out of bed and grabbed her Dressing Gown and put it on like the others.

"Darrell, Robyn. What's going on?" she asked restraining another yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's five am." Professor Mcgonagall said

"What's going on?" Claire said repeating herself. Robyn and Darrell glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"No idea." Robyn whispered. "But it must be important if the teachers are going to wake us up this early."

"Maybe there is something spooky going on." Darrell laughed. "Oooooooh, I'm a ghoooost." Robyn shuddered.

"Don't say stuff like that Darrell." Claire said.

"You will find out what is going on when we're all in the Great Hall. Now stop chatting and go down to the common room. Go on, off with you." Mcgonagall snapped.

Rose and Benise grabbed their Dressing Gowns and the five girls bustled out of the dormitory.

"Al!" Rose gasped as soon as she saw him standing with a group of his friends, "What's going on?" It was then that she saw James and Freddie who were standing with Al. Rose turned to glare at them.

"You two!" she growled.

"What?!" James asked confusion written on his face.

"What have you done this time?" Rose moaned.

"What! Rose honestly this isn't anything to do with us. Not this time." Freddie said a look of sincerity on his face.

Rose narrowed her eyes and turned her head away furiously.

At this point Professor Mcgonagall entered the room with the last group of seventh years.

"Follow me." she said her voice was harsh and cold, there was also a sad edge to it. Claire turned and looked at Rose, and together the two girls along with Albus and all the other Gryffindors made there way in complete silence to the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors sat down at their table. Claire looked around anxiously for Maddy over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes met the gaze of Ursula who grinned wickedly at her. Claire shuddered and turned away. The whole school was there sitting penitently. A few Slytherins were whispering among them selves, but other then that there was a deadly silence. The great doors of the hall opened slowly and the other teachers walked in Dingly as the headmaster at the front of them. He wore long black velvet robes and his usual bright purple wizards hat was replaced with a black hat, that reminded Claire of the time she had attended Seamus' great aunt Phyllis' funeral. The twinkle that was normally in his eyes was replaced with a great pool of sadness. The brightness of his dusty grey eyes had gone and his eyes were a bottomless well of despair. As walked passed the Gryffindor table he met Claire's eyes and Claire knew then that she wouldn't like what she would hear. The teachers reached their table and they sat. Professor Tarragon buried her face in Professor Mcgonagall's shoulder it was quite clear from the shuddering of her body that she was in tears and completely distraught.

At this point a great hum of voices filled the hall the students had begun to talk worried voice. Some one called "The Death Eaters have the escaped Azkaban!" Cries filled the halls as the students panicked. Claire turned to Rose and Albus the three of them had matching scared looks on their faces. "Some ones died haven't they." Rose whispered. "Don't say that. Please just don't say that." Claire whispered back.

At this point Dingly shouted out "Quite, this is not the time for you to all start talking among your selves. We have brought you down here for a vary important reason." The din of the students died back down to utter silence.

"Thank you." Dingly said. The anger left his eyes and the sadness returned. "It is with great sorrow that I must inform of some dire news. Some thing has happened at Hogwarts that has not happened since Lord Voldemort was here as a boy. A student had been murdered."

A gasp filled the hall.

"There is no evidence of who caused her death. I can not use Priore Incantatum as I am sure many of you older students are thinking I could. This because the student in question was not killed by curse or any kind of witch craft. They murdered brutally by hand. However a post mortem has been performed as we speak. I will need to question some of you on the matter of her death." Dingly paused and took a deep breath as if to continue he opened his mouth as if to speak then he closed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I would have never believed that a student at Hogwarts would be capable by the incentive to kill another student. I am ashamed of all of you, and until we have found the murders all of you have lost all Quidditch matches are postponed till further notice. You will all of you except a select few, and you know who you are, are to return to bed you shall be informed of any necessary information in the morning by your heads of Houses. Now go!" Dingly turned away from the students and retreated into a room behind the teachers tables.

Professor Mcgonagall stood in front of them now. She held a scroll of parchment.

"I need to see Ursula Mauran, Scorpius Malfoy, Zana Blakewood, Elsia Rivers, Coram Lifers, Samuel Lovton and Primrose Wake in the back room with Professor Dingly. I also need to speak with Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Claire Finnigan, Benise Soroy, Darrell Thomas, Robyn Wood."

Claire turned and looked at Rose. Shock written on their faces. Claire turned her head sharply to the Slytherin table. She still couldn't see Maddy. That was when it hit her. Even as a student called out to Mcgonagall "Who died?" and even as The professor answer in a sad but sharp and clear tone. Claire already knew who had died.

"Madeline Borough." The words the professor cut through Claire like a knife through paper. Maddy was gone . She was gone for ever, and she would never come back. And the tear ran down her face. As she cried out in pain. She felt her legs give way beneath her. She felt the hands of Albus and Rose catch. She heard the scream that left her mouth, though it seemed distant and quite to her, she felt it piercing sound as the pain in her heart throbbed. "No!" she screamed again. The sobs echoing through the hall over and over as the students left, until it was just the group of them huddled together tears streaming down their cheeks. "No," Claire whispered once more. Just when you thought it was all getting better.

Maddy is dead. The though ran through her mind and everything in side crumpled to dust under the pressure of the pain. Madeline Borough was no more.

* * *

A/N: eeek, i may hid behind the chair i'm sitting on so u can't all kill me. Er and yes if being doubtfull that this is some kind of a joke and it will turn out that Maddy is alive, sorry but as far as i have planned so far, er yes she really is dead. However not is all as it seems. mwa haha. er that was me laughing evily (hmm i seem to be making up lots of new words today. for example The Stew-aron, The Stew-imator, The Stew-ster. These are name for my new rabbit Stew, short for Stewart if you hadn't guessed but named so because my dad keeps joking that he wants to make rabbit stew, at least i hope he's joking. lol. well i'm gonna before my mother kills me, and i fail all my AS levels. bye bye.

Indie x x x


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath

**A/N:** Heya people i know its been ages but i have been so busy, what with finishing college for the years, woop summer holidays here i come. lol. Okay so this chap is a bit strange, when i started it life sucked so by the time i finished it life rocks, soooo. this one represents the aftermath, and the change. Hope you all like it.

Indie x x x

Dedication: For my friend Julia who is leaving for Germany after having lived here for a year. Man are we gonna miss you girl.

Disclaimer: As much as i would love to say some cool and witty ai can't think of anything at the mo, so you know how is , i don't own HP.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen : Aftermath.**

It had been a month since Maddy had died and Christmas was approaching. Claire woke the week before the 25th ,the day that they all got to go home for the Christmas break, at six in the morning like she did every day, since Maddy had died she had resigned herself more and more to her work, she had distanced herself from her friends from every one. Her mother wrote every day but she barely ever bothered to reply anymore. She ignored the fact that her mother was pregnant and that causing her to be so worried constantly was bad for her. She ignored just about everything in fact. Her friends had more or less given up on her. Rose and Albus were frantic with worry about her, but had learnt that nothing they did or said would make a difference. Every one had become accustomed to Claire's silence and no body spoke to her, the teachers had almost forgotten she existed they didn't expect a reply to the register, instead they glanced to her seat to check that she was there. The only condolence that Claire found was that Ursula and Zana had both been expelled. Ursula was in a young Wizard and Witches prison, Zana being old enough had been sent to Azkaban for the next twelve years. Scorpios and the others hadn't been strictly involved it had been decided so were suspended until next year where they would have to retake the whole year. The only thing that had confused Claire was that through the whole thing all the Syltherins had denied murder. They had admitted that they had hurt Maddy they had abused her but they denied murder. Claire couldn't see why they bothered denying it. The evidence was there, the proof of the killing wounds were apparent on Maddy's body and tests had shown that they had caused them.

Claire dressed quietly and slipped out of the room being careful not to wake Rose or the others. Her trunk, unlike Albus' was already packed and waiting, so Claire didn't have anything to do. In her silent misery she thought of what she and Maddy could have been doing now if Maddy was alive, then again, she thought to herself if Maddy was alive I wouldn't be so depressed and I'd probably be still asleep until five minutes after the last possible moment that I could have gotten up to start the packing of my trunk which I wouldn't have even started to think about doing until Maddy reminds me.

Claire glanced solemnly at the Christmas tree in the common room and thought of where Maddy would be now, if there were such a thing as a heaven it would be nice to think that Maddy had gone there and that there she could be happy after the horrors of her death. As Claire stared at the Angel atop the tree, it's face calm and serene, she thought of Maddy and as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks she felt her feet move with out her consent and next thing she knew she running , out of the common room, through the corridors down spiralling staircases and out of the castle , across the grass towards the forbidden forest, into the woods she ran, darting around the edge of the forest, towards the Lake she ran, her feet taking her away from all security towards her sorrow and cause of pain. She stopped moving as suddenly as she had started running. Her feet jerking to a stop before a grave that lay with so many others. The victims of the final battle buried in rows surrounding the grave of Dumbledore and at the very edge the newest grave of all. The tomb stone already looking weathered and worn. The grass growing up widely around it. Claire sank down on her knees her tears flowing free, the sobs echoing through her entire body. Shakily she laid her hand across the cold stone, brushing back dirt from the words. Through her tears she read the inscription that she knew off by heart. _'Here lies Madeline Borough, beloved friend and daughter, May her soul continue onward and upward towards a more peaceful place.'_

Minutes maybe even an hour past as Claire lay there in the dirt crying her heart out. She felt arms wrap around her and whisper something in her ear. For a moment she almost believe it was Maddy but then as she looked up through her tears she could see it was Rose. Rose held her tightly as she shook from the tears that seemed to pour out of her eyes like a leaky pipe.

Rose lead Claire into the Great Hall slowly and sat her at the bustling Gryffindor Table next Albus.

"What happened?" Albus exclaimed when he saw Claire frail, shaking form.

"I found her crying her eyes out by Maddy's grave." Rose whispered, being careful to make sure Claire didn't over hear the 'M' word. Everyone who know Claire avoided mentioning Maddy because just the sound of her name would greatly upset Claire. Albus and Rose turned to glance at Claire who was sitting almost lifelessly at the table, a vacant look upon her face masking her misery.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Rose asked gingerly, not wanting to startle her easily scared friend. Claire shook her head.

"It'll make you feel tons better." Rose said encouragingly. Claire just shook her head again.

"Claire, please. You can't starve your self. Maddy wouldn't want you to be like this." Albus said, trying to help. At this Claire seemed to snap.

"How can you be like this? Do you to really feel no remorse. Maddy is dead! You go for weeks with out mentioning her name, and now your all high and mighty about what she would want for me! You don't know anything. You didn't even really know her. She was my best friend, so don't lecture me on what she would want." Claire screamed. "Can't you all just leave me alone!" And with that Claire ran out of the Great Hall tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose sighed, "Well done Al, I think we've really blown it now."

* * *

An hour or so later and the students of Hogwarts were boarding the Hogwarts Express to head home for the Christmas Holidays. Claire sat in an compartment to herself, having seen all her friends all together in a big one at one end of the train she had marched past them to find an empty one, where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Claire curled up in a ball on the seats and stared out of the window and watched as the steam blow passed billowing up into the air in a great arch of grey sooty smoke. She sighed uneasily as the train pulled out of the station, taking her home to her family, to uneasy Christmas, the train taking her away from the memory of Maddy.

About halfway into the journey the compartment door slide open. "Oh there someone in here." A voice came. Claire sat up shocked and turned to meet the eyes of three third year Ravenclaws. "Hey are you okay?" It was the boy had spoken previously.

"I'm fine." Claire said turning her head away. The boy came into the compartment.

"You don't look it, why are you crying?" He asked kindly.

"What does it matter to you? " Claire snapped, then she paused. "Sorry." She whispered. "I don't mean to be nasty, it's just I don't really want to think of it. Although I've being trying to not think of it for the last month, since … since, she…" Claire stuttered trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, it's okay don't cry." The boy said. "Maybe you just need some company to help you cheer up."

"You may say that, but the only reason I'm on my own is because I'm avoiding my friends, they just don't understand. So please I think I'd rather be left alone." Claire said.

"Okay well if you need some one talk to just find us, okay."

"Sure." Claire muttered as the three boys left the compartment. But for the first time in a month a smile crept on to her face and all she could think of was the boy's amazing blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go, things are gonna go up from now on, but don't worry i'm not gonna forget about Maddy. Review please, tell me what you think, i think there are somethings i need to improve about that last bit, but i'm not sure how. please help.

Indie x x x


	17. Chapter 17 To Recover : Step One

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter. sorry its been so long, i've been on holiday and only just got back, plus i've been busy so i've only been able to write at odd moments so if this doesn't all flow properly or indeed well at all thats why and i'm sorry and u can tell and i'll try to set it right. still i'll shut up now. enjoy.

Indie x x x

disclaimer: i really don't own HP or anything that you may recognise in this story so long as you know that we'll get along fine

dedication: to Sunum - Bonnum, for all his wonderfull reviews and generally just being there for me, where would i ever be with out you, you really are the greastest and i owe you big time.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 : To Recover : Step One.**

Claire stepped off the train and almost walked straight into the boy from earlier.

"Woh!" He said. "You okay."

"Er yeah, sorry I didn't see you."

"You're looking much better than earlier."

"I feel better thanks." Claire smiled.

"Good to know. Hey I just realised something, I don't even know your name and you don't know mine, I'm Aston, though generally I get called Ace, or as my little sis like think of me, Ass ." Ace said.

" Well then Ace or should I say Ass." Claire laughed "I'm Claire, and just Claire no silly nicknames or anything." a smile on her face once more.

"Claire." A voice called out across the platform. Claire turned her long red hair whipping out behind her in the strong wind. A woman waved to her in the distance and Claire turned back to Ace.

"I should go, or she'll worry." She sighed "See you round Ace." Claire turned and walked away.

Ace just stood there, unsure of what he should do. He wanted to run and hug her, say good bye properly but when he opened his mouth to form the words they couldn't come. He couldn't do it, some how some part of his stopped and stuttered and failed to make some connection, and then she was gone. Lost into the distance, gone from the platform, and so it was to late.

"Good bye Claire." He whispered into the air. Hoping that some part of her would feel it.

"Aston." A sharp voice said. A cold hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see the pale pointy sharp face of his Aunt, the haughty expression on her face showed that she had witnessed his short conversation with Claire.

"Yes Aunt?" He replied.

"Come along there is no time for Dilly Dallying." Mrs Borough said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm coming, I was just saying goodbye to my friend."

"I noticed, and I have to say that I think it best advisable that you avoid Claire from now on." Mrs Borough said, an icy expression chilling her already cold face. She turned to walk away, obviously expecting Ace to follow.

"Wait, you know Claire?"

"Yes she. She and Madeline were friends before they started at Hogwarts."

"Oh, no wonder she seemed so depressed when I saw in the train compartment earlier." Ace said quietly, a look of realisation on his face.

"Why would she be depressed, it's her fault that Madeline is dead." Mrs Borough said in outrage.

"What, why is it Claire's fault?"

"When they started Hogwarts, she completely changed and Maddy said in her letters that she thought that Claire hated her. If you ask me, I believe that poor Ursula and Madeline's other friends weren't to blame at all."

"you mean to say that you think-" Ace started

"- that Claire is responsible? Yes that is exactly what I mean." Mrs Borough said "Now come along Aston, we can't delay any further." and with that she turn and stalked of towards the gateway out of the platform. Ace frowned and muttered to himself

"Shouldn't just make accusations like that, especially without evidence." and with that Ace followed Mrs Borough out of the station.

* * *

Ever since that last day when they all broke up for Christmas, Claire had in her friends eyes, started to recover, or at least what they saw as the first step of recovery. They were all talking again, well Claire was bothering to put effort into them talking again. So they saw that as a start. Secondly she was seemingly more happy, she did at least appear to be smiling properly again. And thirdly and they seemed to focus on this the most, was Ace . In fact it was now Christmas eve and Claire was sat on her bedroom floor. In a room which was basically the attic in her home. Her home that was situated on the outskirts of Winchester. Ace had been the main topic all day so far. Actually Rose was the only who didn't appear to interested in the subject how _ace, _Ace was. Rose instead was on one end of Claire's bed staring out of the window apparently admiring the view of the fields that backed on to Claire's street. Robyn was sat at the other end with Benise squished in between them. Benise and Robyn were reading one of the many letters that Claire had been sent from Ace. They were the most enthusiastic when it came to the discussion of Ace. Then again they were rather chatty girls who loved a bit of Gossip. Darrell was sat cross legged on the chair next to Claire desk, that was currently cluttered with the notes for her Transfiguration Essay, she was occasionally contributing to the conversion, she probably would have said more if it weren't for the fact that Robyn and Benise wouldn't shut up.

The door to Claire's room opened, this shut Robyn and Benise up rather fast for some reason, and Sophie bustled in with a tray of short bread biscuits and glasses of iced orange juice. Robyn jumped up causing the letter she was holding to flutter to the floor. Claire stood up too and took the tray from her mother.

"Thanks mum." She said with a smile on her face. Robyn grabbed that the plate of biscuits.

"mmm short bread." She sighed. "Thanks Mrs Finnigan."

"Wooo your looking big!" Rose gasped turning away from her window view.

Sophie laughed. "Well that tend to happen when a baby decides that it wants to grow in your tummy, doesn't it now Rose."

"You know what I meant. "Rose mumbled her cheeks flaming bright red from her embarrassment..

"Do you know what it is yet?" Robyn asked through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Not yet, Robyn. It's going to be a surprise but I'd quite like a little boy. It would make a change from all these girls, hey." Sophie laughed once more, her laughter sounded like a warm tinkling bell. "And talking of boys you'll never guess who turned up at the front door a moment ago."

Claire's spirits rose suddenly. _'Ace!' _She thought. Sophie nudge a tall skinny boy with dark black hair and glasses through the door way. Claire's heart sank. It was only Albus. Not that that wasn't a good thing. It was nice to see him after nearly a week apart.

"Al!" Robyn laughed, and she flung herself at him, nearly knocking him over.

Claire looked at Rose and they both giggled silently behind their hands. It was obvious for one that Robyn had a bit of a crush on Albus, and secondly, she was definitely hyper from far too many sugary sweets. Albus ruffled up the hair on the back of his head nervously, unsure what to do with all these girls staring, especially considering that one them was sort attached to him.

"Well I'll leave you lot to it then." Sophie said and she slipped out of the room.

"What brings you here Al?" Benise asked grabbing the fallen letter up of the floor.

"Parents. My mum wanted to pop in and see Aunt Sophie so I thought I'd come along and see you lot, well I thought I'd just being seeing Claire but it's good to see you all."

"Well it's lovely of you to grace us with your presence Al, but I must be excused for one moment. The loo's the door at the end of the hall isn't Claire?" Rose asked, tearing her gaze away from the window to glance momentarily at Albus, and then settle on Claire.

"Er no it's the second door on the right." Claire asked, she was confused, Rose had come over earlier that week, surely she should know where the toilet was.

"Oh, don't suppose you could show me, I'm a little confused." Rose replied at slightly hard look on her face.

"Er sure thing." Claire said a frown on her face. "Follow me." And she stood up leading Rose out into the landing. As she walked out she frowned at Albus and gave him a silent look that said '_I think something is up.'_ and then she and Rose disappeared out of the door.

"Rose-" Claire started. But she was interrupted.

"Look Claire, there is something you ought to know." Rose said a look of worry on her face.

"What? Is something wrong. Has something happened at home?" Claire asked, she was beginning to get very confused.

"NO! Nothing is wrong at home. Why would you think that?" Rose exclaimed.

"I dunno, you just look a bit preoccupied. In fact you looked rather distracted when you came over earlier this week. I just wondered what could be wrong, that's all. It was just a guess."

"Okay, well any how that's besides the point."

"Well what is up then, what is it I need to know."

"It's. . ." Rose paused and seemed to think over how to say what the problem was for a short moment. "Claire there are certain things you should know about Ace. Or as I should say Aston Borough."


	18. Chapter 18 The History of Ace

**A/N: **Hey i know it has been ages but it have been busy with exams and stuff. its not ridiculously long this chap actually it only took up two pages when i was typing it up, but it is actually rather important to the plot of the story, yes i've come up with a plot. isn't that great. anyhooow. i hope you all like this, though i'm sure you've all lost interest now i hope not, so please review it really helps to get some insight on what everyone thinks.

enjoy

Indie x x x

**

* * *

****Chapter 18 : The History of Ace.**

"What are you talking about Rose. Ace is Aston Borough? Are you saying he is related to Maddy?" Claire asked

"They're cousins Claire." Rose replied.

"That's not possible. I would know. I would recognise him, I know all of Maddy's family."

"Not Ace you don't."

"Why not, How come Maddy never mentioned him? Did he do something that means that wouldn't want to talk about him?" Claire asked and exasperated expression on her face.

"Ace is a good guy don't get me wrong, but you should know his history."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something my mum said the other day. About Ace. Apparently Mr Borough, Maddy dad had a brother. A kind man, who thought differently to his brother. His name was Peter, Peter Borough. He was a Gryffindor."

"But Maddy said that everyone in her family was and always had been a Slytherin."

"Not Peter. Maddy's grandparents and her father disowned him. They refused to acknowledge he existed. I doubt Maddy even knew her father had a brother let alone that he was married and he, his wife and there son Aston lived in Germany."

"So Peter got married then?"

"Yes, when he left Hogwarts, this about two years before our parents left Hogwarts, he moved to Berlin. In Berlin he met Alicia Schweitzer. A beautiful kind German girl. They were married within a year and two months after the wedding Alicia found she was pregnant. Nine months later Ace was born. Unfortunately this is where things start to go wrong."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You remember hearing about the rise and fall of the wanna be Death Eaters in Berlin so many years ago."

"Vaguely, but they were caught, they were sent to Azkaban, weren't they."

"All but one, but I'll come back to that. During their rise over the city, whilst it did only last shortly, they killed many people. One of the people they killed was Peter."

"Oh my god."

"Ace was two, I doubt that he barely remembers his father. His mother Alicia, who happened to be heavily pregnant at the time, well after the slaughtering in Berlin she took Ace and they fled the country, they moved to a small village in the middle of France. There she raised Ace and his little sister Corey. They lived there till a few months ago. At the end of the summer something tragic happened. Something that meant at the beginning of this academic year Ace had to go live with his only living relatives. Your neighbours, the Borough's."

"Why? What happened? Why couldn't he stay with his mother?"

"Claire, Alicia Borough was found murdered in the cottage that they lived in. Ace was out with Corey and some of their friends at a the time, they could have been killed to."

"Oh my god, poor Ace to lose his mother and his father. Do they know who killed her?"

"I don't know, but apparently, what dad heard from work was that the murder was committed by one of those wanna be death eaters. One of the ones that escaped going to Azkaban."

"Then Ace could be in danger. The ministry, they must be able do something. Protect Ace. His life could be at risk."

"Apparently the Ministry doesn't quite agrees, they don't see the risk. I don't think they are taking this single wizard or witch, for we don't know who they are is all that much of a threat alone, but he and Uncle Harry they see a risk, they say they're gonna keep a good eye on Ace. If anything is gonna happen, they'll be right there."

"Does Ace know about all of this?"

"I don't know what Ace knows, he must know something, why his mother died, but how much, or about the danger he could be in? I have no idea Claire." Rose said concern on her face.

"Then we have to do something, talk to him. Make sure he knows he cant just go about being unaware of the danger he could be in."

"Claire, I don't know. I agree I think we should talk to him. But honestly, what can we do Claire we only first years, we're not even teenagers yet. Ace is hardly any better than us. Sure he maybe fourteen nearly fifteen but he still wouldn't haven't much of a chance against a Dark Wizard. And what about Corey she'd been in the same position as us being the same age as us."

"We'll find away to sort this out, we will. It will all be fine. Won't it Rose?" Claire asked.

"It will, we just have to hope for the best we'll talk Ace, we work something out. It'll be fine."

"Promise."

"I can't promise Claire, but you know we'll do what ever we can, however little. Come on lets go back up." Rose said and she turned for the stairs.

"Wait Rose, didn't you want to use the loo?" Claire said cheekily.

Rose laughed. "I'm fine." She said.

Claire and Rose walked up the stairs and as Rose went for the door handle she paused.

"One last thing Claire. Do you think we should tell Albus?"

"I, I don't know, I guess maybe we should talk to Ace first, see what he wants to do."

Rose nodded and opened the door. It closed with a slam behind them, like it was shutting away the decisions that they had made to be forgotten for now.


End file.
